Princess of Charming
by Paul'sWolfGirl2016
Summary: What if Charlie wasn't actually Bella's father? What if Bella was actually born in Charming and Clay Morrow was her father? Edward still leaves her and Bella still gets slightly depressed but she doesnt go full on depressed. Follow Bella on her journey of self discovery and finding true love
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Bella's POV,**

It was a normal day for Bella Swan or so she thought. She was sat in her normal spot by the window in her rocking chair, since her break up with one Edward Cullen three days ago that's where she spent most of her time.

Thinking over her relationship wondering where she had gone wrong, realising that in fact it's not her fault they broke up it wasn't because she wasn't good enough but because he wasn't good enough.

She was brought out of her thoughts by Charlie her father calling her down stairs. Bella slowly stood from her chair cracking her joints in the process while dramatically sighing her in patience with her father. She got to the bottom of the stairs and saw her father sitting up at the kitchen table so she joined him.

There was an awkward silence for a good ten minutes before Bella lost her shit and told her dad to hurry it up.

"Dad come on what's going on?"

He took a deep breath and just launched into his tale not letting Bella get a word in at all.

"The thing is Bells now your an adult I think it's the best time to tell you that well I'm not your dad, Renee's not your mother. We adopted you because your real mother couldn't look after you and your real dad only found out about you a year ago when your real mum died.

He contacted me when he found out about you so he could have contact with you but at the time you were still living with Renée so I told him to give me a year to tell you which he has.

His been ringing none stop though since he found out about you, he really wants to meet you so what do you think? "

What do I think? Has he completely lost his mind? His just told me the people who I thought to be my parents aren't actually my parents. My real dad didn't know about me so I could understand why he hasn't been in my life. But why couldn't my mum look after me what made her think I was better off with Charlie and Renée, being passed between them like some present.

Having to be the parent to Renée when I didn't actually need to.

I looked to my dad in utter shock,

"Well I think I need to go and think things through Charlie, I mean for the last eighteen years I thought you were my dad and now your telling me your not. where does my real dad live?"

"He lives in California a town called Charming"

I sat there for about 10 minutes thinking things over. I was angry with Charlie and Renée for keeping this from me but also for the way they were with me. I hated that I always had to be the parent with both of them when they should of been looking after me.

The answer came pretty quick to be fair, I wanted to speak to my real father before I made any decisions on what to do next.

"Have you got his number? I'd like to call and speak to him before I make any decisions"

With that Charlie stood up walked over to the fridge and grabbed a piece of paper that was stuck to the door by a magnet. He walked back over to me, gave me the paper kissed my forehead then left the kitchen. I didn't know how to feel about this whole situation but I know I was still angry with both Charlie and Renée more at Renée then Charlie though.

I was gonna use the house phone but decided I wanted to do this in private in my bedroom so I walked upto my room closed the door and sat on my bed. I picked my cell up off the bedside table and sat there for a good ten minutes getting the courage up to do this.

I dialled the number, heard it ring twice before someone answered.

"Yeah?"

I took a deep breath

"Is this Clay Morrow?"

"Yeah who's this?"

"I'm your daughter Isabella"

I thought it would be best to get that part out of the way straight away.

I heard him suck in a breath and for a moment I panicked did he actually want me or was Charlie just trying to get rid of me then he started speaking.

"Charlie told you? When? Are you ok? You have to know if I had known about you from the beginning you would of been with me from the start."

This had me smiling.

"He told me about twenty minutes ago. I think I'm still processing all this, but I am angry with both Charlie and Renée for lying to me especially Renée with how she treated me. Anyway Charlie told me as soon as you found out about me you started looking for me.

I can't be mad at you when you didn't know about me."

I heard his chuckle and relaxed further.

"No I suppose you can't be. Do you think you would want to come to Charming? I'd love to get to know my daughter."

I released a breath I didn't know I was holding. Now I had spoken to him I knew I had to meet him.

"I want to meet you to."

"Good how about I book you a flight? I have your cell number I can text you the details and I'll pick you up from the airport this side?"

"Ok"

"Good. I'll go do that now give you some time to tell Charlie what's happening."

"Ok thank you"

"No need to thank me your my daughter I'd do anything for you now I know you exist. I'll text you with those details."

"Ok bye...dad"

I heard his shocked breath but I could also picture him smiling to.

"Bye princess"

Then he hung up. I sat there for about five minutes just getting my breath, then I launched myself off the bed straight to my closet where I had put my suitcase when I moved here.

I started packing, I was zooming around my room as fast as I could. Once I had the majority of my clothes packed I went downstairs to speak to Charlie, I found him in the living room in front of the tv.

I walked in front of it and picked up the remote to press the mute button, I took a deep breath then looked at Charlie.

"Clays buying me a ticket so I can fly to Charming. His gonna text me the details. I'll probably be leaving soon though"

 **Clays POV, (just because)**

I can't believe I have a daughter! Thinking of Isabella made me angry not with her but with her selfish bitch of a mother. How dare she keep my daughter a secret, if that girl had been in my life I would of treated her like a princess growing up.

As it stands now she's eighteen, she doesn't really need a father but I was still gonna be one for her. I have been speaking to her adopted father Charlie, his been keeping me updated as much as he can in the year that I've known about Isabella.

I was bought out of my thoughts by the guys walking into the club house, they all knew about Isabella of course I told them the minute I found out. They have been encouraging me in the aid of forcing Charlie to tell her about me.

I would of flew to Forks by now but that probably wouldn't go down well. The guys were just being idiots messing around, play fighting with each other on their afternoon break when my cell rang.

I answered it on the second ring, frowning cause I didn't recognise the number. My voice gruff when answering.

"Yeah?"

I heard someone take a breath then they started talking.

"Is this Clay Morrow?"

This had me frowning even more.

"Yeah who's this?"

"I'm your daughter Isabella"

That had me stood in shock, Charlie had actually told her, I doubted he would as he kept putting it off for another time but now she's on the phone. I could hear how anxious she was in her voice like she thought I was Gonna turn her away.

I sucked in a breath and then launched into my sentence. I wanted her to know she is wanted by me.

"Charlie told you then? When? Are you ok? You have to know if I had known about you from the beginning you would of been with me from the start"

I had to get that out there, I would never of given her up if I knew about her. It just pisses me off more thinking about the years I've missed out on because of her selfish bitch of a mother.

"He told me about twenty minutes ago. I think I'm still processing all this, but I am angry with both Charlie and Renée for lying to me especially Renée with how she treated me. Anyway Charlie told me as soon as you found out about me you started looking for me. I can't be mad at you when you didn't know about me."

I chuckled at that, I had been fearful that she would be mad at me for not being in her life, but thankfully Charlie has told her that as soon as I knew about her i did try finding her. If Charlie had been honest with her a year ago she could of been living here by now.

"No I suppose you can't be. Do you think you would want to come to Charming? I'd love to get to know my daughter."

I heard her release a breath I didnt know she had been holding, I knew that Renee had possibly done alot of damage to her emotionally so I would make sure she knew she was wanted by me, even Gemma wanted her here.

"I want to meet you to."

Good I was glad she was willing to meet me and even come to Charming I also knew this would be a big step for her, and when she got here I would be honest with her about the club and stuff, I would also make sure she knew had to defend herself. I would have Happy, Jax and Tig train her, but I would also keep my eyes on Tig around her cause that girl is my daughter and I'll be damned if he was gonna get between her legs.

"Good how about I book you a flight? I have your cell number I can text you the details and I'll pick you up from the airport this side?"

The least I could do was pay for her ticket. I know Charlie would probably try to talk her out of coming, he never did like me.

"Ok"

I felt so happy that she actually did want to meet me, Charlie did send me pictures of her but it was never enough. I missed out on so much of her life because Renée kept her away from me.

"Good. I'll go do that now give you some time to tell Charlie what's happening."

"Ok thank you"

"No need to thank me your my daughter I'd do anything for you now I know you exist. I'll text you with those details."

"Ok bye...dad"

I sucked in a sharp breath, she called me dad! To hear that from her was amazing and it made this past year of me chasing Charlie worth it.

"Bye princess"

I hung up the phone and saw all the guys watching me, it was Jax who spoke first though.

"So what's the deal pres?"

"That was Isabella my daughter. She's coming to Charming!"

There was around of Cheering and the guys slapping me on the back. I looked to Jax who had a smile on his face.

"Well we can't wait to meet her"

I looked over to Juice our computer tech.

"Juice will you book one ticket from Forks Washington to Charming please for a one Isabella Swan for as soon as possible?"

He nodded his head and got to it. I then looked over to the rest of the guys,

"Ok Jax, Tig and Happy will you guys mind teaching her self defence? I know Charlie is the chief of police but something tells me he never taught her anything, I want her to also be taught how to shot a gun."

"No worries" "You got it" "hell yeah"

That was all I got from Happy, Tig and Jax.

"Right I'm gonna go tell Gemma and have her make up a room for Bella both here and at the house"

I then walked out the door and to the office where I saw my Queen hard at work. I walked in the office and closed the door standing against it with my arms crossed.

"I spoke to Isabella"

She looked up with a smile on her face,

"Yeah? what did she say?"

"She agreed to come to Charming"

"When?"

"Juice is sorting the tickets out now. Will you make up a room for her at the house and here?"

"Of course"

With that I walked over to her pulling her into my arms and placing a kiss on her lips.

"Thank you"

We were taken out of our moment by juice knocking on the door shouting out a come in he opened the door.

"The earliest flight is tonight. Leaving at 11pm she will get into Charming airport at 4am" ( **I live in England so I am unsure of the distance and such. if I have this wrong please let me know)**

"Thanks Juice"

"All she has to do is collect them from the ticket booth in the airport. Her flight number is AB67589"

He then walked out. I got my cell back out of my pocket and brought up the text screen.

From clay:

 _princess your flight leaves at 11pm tonight arriving in charming at 4am. I will be there to pick you up. You need to collect your tickets from the ticket booth your flight number is AB67589 love_ _dad xx_

Before I even had chance of putting my phone away I got a message back.

From Bella

 _OK thanks dad. I can't wait to meet you. how much should I bring? xx_

From clay

 _Bring a suitcase full of clothes, I can buy you anything else you need princess. See you soon xx_

I put my phone away and had an Wayne huge smile on my face, my daughter would be coming to live with me! I couldn't wait to meet her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2,**

 **Bella's POV,**

Telling Charlie I was leaving was hard but it needed to be done, from the moment I moved to Fork's I haven't been happy. I thought being with Edward was my possible happiness but it wasn't meant to be, I was just fooling myself. Looking at it now me and Edward are just to different people, we would never of worked. He wanted a Victorian woman and that just wasn't me, I'm an independent woman I have always been that way he wanted me to look to him for my decisions that's just not me.

I was stood in front of Charlie waiting for him to say something, I could see the wheels in his head turning, probably trying to think of ways for me not to go, or reasons to stay. But it wouldn't work, this is my chance to really be happy, and I wanted to meet my father. After all it wasn't Clay's fault that he didn't bring me up it was my birth mothers, then it was Renée and Charlie's for keeping me away from Clay.

Charlie should have let Clay come and get me from Renée all those years ago, because I can imagine I would of been a lot happier. Maybe I would of had a real parent and it wouldn't of been left to me to bring up Renée.

After what felt like hours Charlie finally opened his mouth, and I knew he was gonna launch into some tirade which was gonna get him no where.

"Bella are you sure about this? You don't know Clay Morrow from Adam, do you really want to move to a town you don't know with people you don't know? Are you really gonna leave me and Jacob? "

Did he really think that would work? Me and Jacob weren't even really friends anymore, we hadn't been in a long time and if thinks there was anything else between us he was seriously delusional.

"Charlie, I love you, your my dad you've always been there for me and I appreciate that but you have to let me live my life the way I want to live it. I have to make my own mistakes, me and Jacob are nothing more then friends and lately we haven't even been that. You have to understand I want this chance to get to know my biological father, I have to know where I came from."

He had to let me make my own decisions in my life, this is what I wanted to do, I would do it with or without his support. Id rather have his support but I didn't need it.

He took a deep breath, looked at me then nodded his head,

"Your right, your old enough to make your own decisions and I cant stop you. Better still I wont stop you. I just want you to think about this first ok."

"Charlie I have thought about this. I haven't been happy in Forks since moving here, that's nothing to do with you though its all on me. I need to live for me now and that's what I'm doing, if it doesn't work out it doesn't work but I have to at least try and Clay deserves to know me its not his fault he wasn't in my life."

I left it at that, there wasn't much else either of us could say. I wouldn't change my mind and Charlie wouldn't stop trying to get me to stay. I had to do this for me, with that in mind I decided to go and talk to Jacob, things have been different between us but I wouldn't leave without saying goodbye first.

I walked to the stairs grabbed my jacket off the banister, looked at Charlie who had his eyebrow raised in question.

"I'm going to see Jacob and say goodbye, I wont be long"

I walked out of the house and jumped into the truck, I stuck the key in and started the engine. Pulling out of the drive straight away, heading in the direction of La Push in the cruiser it takes about 10 minutes to get to the little red house but in my rust bucket it takes double that.

I couldn't even listen to music as I had ripped out the radio when the Cullens left, no way in hell I wanted anything from them lot.

I pulled up outside the little red house, jumped out the truck walked to the door I knocked the door and waited. It wasn't long till Billy was opening the door, he looked at me smiled and ushered me into his home.

"Hey Bella, Jacobs sleeping but you can go wake him up"

"Thanks Billy"

I walked straight to Jacobs room, opened his door and walked in closing it behind me. I walked over to his bed and poked him in the ribs, startling him making him jump up in fright

"What the hell?"

"Hey Jake"

He looked at me in shock,

"Bella? What are you doing here?"

" I thought you should hear from me, I'm leaving. Charlie and Renee aren't actually my parents. Turns out they adopted me, my real dad lives in Charming California, I spoke to him today and well his buying me a ticket. I leave tonight"

He looked shocked, which didn't surprise me I did just blurt it all out, but I didn't see the point in beating around the bush. I could see the minute it sunk in cause he had anger written all over his face. What he was angry at I never know, not like we had spoken in weeks.

"Your leaving, just like that? Charlie may not be your biological dad but he has been there for you all your life. Where's your so called real dad been?"

"You know what Jacob, I'm only here to say goodbye nothing more, what I do is nothing to do with you. Yes Charlie's been my dad but I have a right to know my biological dad to, and as for where my real dad has been he didn't even know about me until a year ago. As I said goodbye Jacob"

With that I left, there wasn't anything I needed to say and there really wasn't anything I needed to hear from him. I made it to the front door when I was grabbed on my arm, I looked behind me and saw Jake,

"Bella I'm sorry but you just dropped a bomb on me what did you expect? Last time we spoke you were all heartbroken over Cullen. Now your telling me your leaving to some town I've never heard of to meet someone who claims to be your dad. What did you expect?"

I knew someone where in my brain he had a point but at the same time, I was still pissed as hell at him. I rip my arm from his hand and turn away from him, I go to walk out of the door then turn just my head back to him.

"Know what Jake I didn't expect anything from you. I only came to tell you goodbye."

With that I left, I got back in my truck and drove straight back to Charlies. I walked in, went to my room grabbed my suitcases and dropped them at the bottom of the stairs. I walked into the room where Charlie is,

"Can you give me a lift to the airport? I need to leave now"

He nodded his head, got up grabbed his keys and my suitcase with me grabbing the other one. We put them both in the trunk of the cruiser, I got in the passenger seat while he got in the drivers side. Then we were on our way, not much was said between us, we were never ones for talking really and it seems even with me leaving that wasn't about to change.

It was silent on the road so it didn't take us long to get there, he pulled up to drop of point and got out. I followed and grabbed a trolley, where he loaded my cases onto it for me. We stood awkwardly for a moment before I leaned in and hugged him placing a kiss on his cheek.

"I'll phone you when I get off the plane. I love you, you know that right?"

"Yeah Bells I do. I love you to, I know you have to do this for you"

With that I left, I pushed the trolley to the ticket booth,

"Hi, I'm here to collect a ticket for Bella Swan, ticket number AB67589"

"Ok hun lets see."

She typed the number into the computer, smiled then looked up.

"Do you have your passport?"

I took my passport out of my pocket then handed it over, she checked it gave it back then printed off my ticket, she handed that over smiling at me.

"Have a nice flight hun"

"Thank you"

I then made my way over to sign in my suitcases, I gave over all the information, she did all she needed to do.

"ok your flight leaves in twenty minutes from gate 5"

I nodded my head and walked off, made my way to gate 5, and stood in line waiting. I didn't have to wait long, I got on the plane, got directed to my seat, sat down and pulled out my cell phone. I got up the messages to Clay.

To clay: _on plane now see you soon. X_

I didn't wait long for a response.

To Bella: _ok Princess, I'll be waiting the other end to collect you x_

The in flight emergency information started so I turned off my cell and settled in. Charming here I come.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3,**

 **Clay's POV,**

I was stood with my arms still around my queen, hoping above all else that Isabella would get on well here and be happy. I didn't know whether to tell her all about me and the club, I knew she would be here a lot of the time and possibly see things or even hear things she obviously isn't used to, but then she has been living with the chief of police most of her life so she's probably an Angel compared to me.

Instead of thinking on it, I'll just ask Gemma she would know what to do. I move back but keep my arms around her.

"What do you think I should tell Isabella about us and the club?"

She smiled at me and thought for a moment.

"I think maybe you should bring it to the table and ask the guys, I don't think you can make this decision without them as it concerns them to."

See my queen always knew what to say. She did have a point though, this did concern the others as well as me. I just want everything to be perfect for when she gets here. I grabbed my cell out of my back pocket, I pulled up a fresh message screen, entering all the guys numbers.

 _All- I want you all in church in 10 minutes._

I didn't need to get any messages back as I knew they would all be there. I kissed Gemma and then walked out of the office, walking straight into the club house where I grabbed a beer off of Halfsack, I walked into the room with the table of the reaper and took my sit at the head of the table.

I didn't have to wait long before Jax and Tig walked in, Tig took the seat to my right as he is right hand man, the Sargent at Arms and Jax took the seat to my left as he is club VP, due to him being my step son, and his dad John being the former President.

The rest walked in shortly after, with Juice being the last one in, he closed the door, and took his sit next to Bobby on the left side of the table.

"I called you all here to discuss what you think I should tell Isabella about the club, she's gonna be here a lot of the time. Were gonna be training her to defend herself as well as how to handle a gun. But I also wanna teach her the family business. But I don't wanna make any decisions without you guys cause it affects you to"

I let them think it over while I lit another cigar. I didn't wanna make this decision for them, I couldn't do that cause if it was them telling the secret then I would be flipping my shit switch at them. I was bought out of my thoughts by Chibs,

"I think she should know everything, full disclosure. You don't want her accidently finding out and then hating you for not telling her. Or her finding out cause she didn't know to be careful and watch her back so she gets hurt."

After he said that I got tense, I didn't even think about her possibly getting hurt by being here of people finding our she's actually my daughter. Being president of Sons of Anarchy I have made a lot of enemies over the years, the only way for them to hurt me now would be to hurt my family and Isabella is the most vulnerable member of my family.

I looked up to all the guys and could see they were all thinking the same thing as me. I knew without even asking Isabella would be protected by all of these guys, we may not be blood family but we were family. We had each others backs and we protected each others family, I was bought out of my inner ramblings by Jax.

"I agree with Chibs, but I'd also like to add and this goes without saying but I'm saying it anyway. Isabella will be safe and protected with us, we would never let anyone hurt her and we would always make sure her back is protected, For the first few weeks she will need an escort anyway to show her around, so we just make sure one of us is always with her."

"If we tell her, she could never leave Charming not once she knows. Plus her phone calls to her police chief step daddy would need to be monitored. Do you think she could put up with that?"

That came from Tig, I knew out of all of them he would have a big problem with telling her only cause he doesn't trust easy, and he doesn't know if he can trust Isabella. But once he met her and got a read on her I'm sure he would be fine.

I knew that I should of gone down to Fork's a year ago and got her, I should never of let Charlie talk me out of it. She is my daughter and I've missed enough of her life I refuse to miss anymore.

I looked at my watch and saw it was a quarter to eleven. I decided to move this along as Isabellas flight is soon and I wanted my phone so I knew she got on the plane ok. I took a deep breath,

"Ok lets vote, all in favour."

Chibs-Aye

Jucie-Yay

Bobby-Yay

Piney-Yay

Jax-Hell Yeah

Opie- Yay

Tig-Yeah

It was unanimous my Princess would know the family business. I picked up the Gavel and wacked it down. It was done, with that we all stood up and left the room, we collected our cells from the pot and sat down waiting for the prospect to bring over the beers. I was anxiously waiting for news on her, I wouldn't relax until I knew she was on her way.

I had a feeling Charlie would do all he could to stop her from coming, but I had a feeling that Isabella wouldn't be told what to do or not to do.

I heard my phone ding alerting me to a text, I grabbed it and took a look. Once I saw it was Isabella I read what it said and a big smile spread across my face.

 _From Isabella- On plane now see you soon x_

 _To Isabella- Ok Princess, I'll be waiting the other end to collect you x_

I didn't get a message back but I didn't expect to, I looked up to the guys,

"She's on the plane"

There was a shout of hell yeah and woo. Then we continued drinking I decided I would stay here tonight as I would need to be up at 3am to leave. I didn't wanna take my bike or overwhelm her with taking Gemma so I thought I'll ask Jax to come, he was staying here anyway as his ex wife was staying in his apartment.

"Jax?"

He looked over to me, so I nodded my head calling him over, he walked over and sat down next to me.

"Whats up?"

"Will you drive me to the airport and pick Isabella up?"

With that a big smile stretched over his face,

"Sure will."

"We need to leave at 3am her plane gets in at 4am"

"No worries Pres."

With that said I downed my beer and put it on the table. I stood up, stretched and then started making my way to my room. I looked behind me before I turned the corner and said.

"Keep the noise down I've got and early start and so does Jax."

I then walked down the corridor to my room, I reached into my pocket for the key, unlocked the door and slapped closed behind me.

I didn't even bother to change just laid on the bed, I made sure to set my alarm for 3am then I was asleep.

 **Bella's POV,**

I was sat on the plane bored outta my brain. I didn't bring any books with me cause I wanted a fresh start and that means no more stupid romance novels even if they were classics.

I built so much of my life around the classics that's why I fell so head over heals for Doucheward. Thinking back on it now, I knew being with him was a big mistake, he made me change who I was. I became so dependant on him and his family for every day decisions. Decisions I have been making for myself all my life, such as what clothes to wear, who to talk to, what music I should listen to. I was always a fan of Linkin Park loved their song Bleed it out. Then Edward came along and deemed them unlady like.

Told me Linkin Park was not appropriate music for me to listen to, started playing his stupid classical shit, really not for me that I put up with it cause I thought I had to change who I was for someone to love me, now I know that true love will happen no matter what and that person will not try to change who you are they will love you in spite of all that, that is what unconditional love is.

Like I should actually give a fuck about being unlady like. I mean really we live in the 21st century where women could listen to whatever the hell they wanted. But all cause he was changed in the fucking dark ages the dick thought he could make me into some stepford wife. And the thing that pisses me off most is I actually bloody let him.

( **Im going to do a time skip here cause lets face it writing about a plane journey is not gonna be fun to do or to read. So the plane is just landing now)**

Five hour flight felt like the longest journey of my damn life, we've just landed, the doors are open and everyone's rushing to get off, me I was still sat down waiting. I would wait for the masses to clear before making my way off as I didn't like being pushed and shoved around.

It didn't take long for the plane to clear, I stood up grabbed my carry on bag from the over head compartment and made my way off the plane over to baggage claim. I wasn't stood there long before my suitcase came round, I lugged my heavy suitcase off the belt dropped it to the floor and pulled the handle up dragging it behind me.

I made my way over to the pick up point wondering how I was gonna find Clay, not knowing what he looked like. I kept my head held high and was looking around me, when I saw two men stood to the side, both had on a leather jacket of some kind, one man was more mature then the other with the other having long hair. But fuck me if I didn't stop in my tracks, he had this look of fuck me written all over him and fuck me if my lady parts didn't scream Hell Yeah right back.

I looked to the older man and saw he was holding a sign saying Daddy's Princess in bold with Isabella written underneath. I walked right over to them with a smile on my face, I was nervous as hell but I knew this was my dad, something inside me just told me so. As I made my way over to them I caught their eyes, Clay saw me and smiled, I smiled back.

I stood in front of them smiling. Clay was the first to speak.

"Hey Princess"

I just beamed at him and threw my arms around his neck, I couldn't be angry at him as it wasn't his fault I wasn't in his life. He didn't even know about me, but it still left me with the question of who my birth mother was, Charlie told me she had died a year ago, so id never get the chance to know her but I would like to know her name at least. I took Clay by surprise cause he gasped in shock but out his arms around me anyway, pulling me close,

"Hey Dad"

He tightened his arms then let go, pushing me back slightly to get a look at me.

He pushed some lose hair off my face and smiled at me, that was when I looked at the other person there which caught his attention. He grabbed my suitcase from hands and looked behind him to the guy stood there.

"Isabella...

I stopped him before he could say anything Isabella had to stop.

"Dad can we stop with the whole Isabella thing I hate that name, call me either Bella or Iz"

The other guy smirked at me, so I smirked back.

"Ok Iz, this is Jax I'm married to his mum, Jax this is my daughter Iz"

Jax stepped forward grabbed my hand and kissed my knuckles all the while smirking at me,

"Pleasure Darlin"

Oh yes this man could make my toes curl with just one word,

"Nice to meet you"

"Come on you two Gemma's waiting for us"

I took my hand back from Jax reluctantly and followed behind my father to the truck. Jax got in the drivers side while my dad put my suitcase in the bed of the truck, I got in the middle and dad got in after me. Jax started the truck and off we went, I was looking around seeing the view of what Charming had to offer, which didn't look like to much to be honest it just looked like any other small town.

After about twenty minutes Jax started a conversation with me,

"So Iz, did ya leave any broken hearts back in Forks? Any ex' s that will get brave enough to come look for ya begging to take them back?"

With that I burst out laughing,

"Is that your subtle way of asking me if I'm single?"

"Maybe if you answer"

I took a deep breath and decided in that moment I was gonna hold nothing back, I came here to know my father and his family. They wanted to know I would tell them everything.

"No, I didn't leave any broken hearts. As for the ex he wont care enough to come find me, he broke up with me about four days ago in the middle of the forest, he told me I wasn't good enough for him and that for the last nine months he had only been pretending to love me."

I felt both of them tense beside me, I looked at both of them Jax first then my dad with a raised brow.

Jax broke the silence,

"This asshole, whats his name?"

"Why you gonna hunt him down and kick his ass?"

"Yeah. This asshole doesn't deserve to live, who the fuck does he think he is?"

Before I could say anything back my dad jumped in,

"This dickhead needs more then an ass kicking. My daughter is to fucking good for him not the other way around"

Me I just sat there smiling to myself, this people have only just met me and all ready their willing to kick peoples asses for me. I put my hands on their arms getting their attention and hoping to calm them down as well.

"Guys its ok, I was upset when it happened but then I realised I didn't even really love him, I just thought I did. He tried to change me to much, it started with subtle things, then went on to telling me who I could and couldn't talk to, what to eat what music to listen to. I realised that I am so much better without him its not that I'm not good enough its that his not good enough."

With that being said I slid my hand down to my dad's hand and grabbed it tight. Which had him looking at me with surprise but he smiled anyway, I left my other hand on Jax's arm.

"So what about you then Jax? Broken any hearts?"

I saw him look at me out the corner of his eye and smile at me,

"Nah Darlin, I was married but we separated a while ago. She's pregnant with my baby so we still have contact. I had my heart broken a few years ago, thought she was the love of my life but we wanted different things. She wanted to leave Charming and I didn't so she left me behind"

I felt for him then obviously there was still something there for this woman, I squeezed his arm where my hand was still holding and got a smirk on my face,

"So what's the bitchs name and do I get to kick her ass if she comes back?"

He looked at me shocked until he saw the mischievous smile on my face, he burst out laughing.

"Her names Tara, and if she comes back Darlin you can kick her ass"

I smirked at him then looked back to the front of the truck when I felt dad move I looked at him.

"Can you kick her ass? I wouldn't of thought Charlie would of taught you anything like that."

"He didn't, but I did live in Arizona with Renée, she got me in martial arts classes and self defence, plus I know how to shoot cause her new husband used to take me to a shooting range. Charlie doesn't know, he never had a lot of contact with me, even when I did go down to Forks to see him when I was younger he dropped me off with his friends son and baby sitter while he went fishing. Came back to take me to the airport.

Renee said all females should know how to defend themselves and Phil said living in a big city I should know how to shoot a gun"

"So I wont need to teach ya much then"

Before I could say anything more we were pulling into a driveway, where I saw a woman stood waiting. From what I could see she was beautiful, black hair with blonde highlights, I couldn't really see what she was wearing but I could see a tattoo on her chest. Dad got out first so I followed him with Jax getting my suitcase first, dad offered me his hand which I took gladly we walked over to the woman who was smiling at us.

"Iz this is Gemma, my wife. Gemma this is Iz my daughter"

With that shes grabbed me in a hug,

"Hey Darlin"

She pulled back and before I could speak Jax was there kissing her cheek.

"Hey Mom"

"Hey Darlin, well lets not stand out here, come in Iz this is your home now"

She took my hand and pulled me inside, to say this home was beautiful was an understatement. This is amazing.

"This is beautiful"

"Thank ya Darlin"

We all sat down at the table, with Gemma asking if I wanted a drink,

"Just water please"

She got me a glass and sat down with us, I looked at dad and Gemma and could see how happy they are together, this was new for me as Charlie and Renee had split when I was a baby. I wondered if she would mind me calling her mamma? I decided just to go ahead and ask as I didn't wanna be that shy girl anymore.

"So since you and dad are married can I call ya Momma G?"

She beamed at me with that question,

"Darlin I'd love ya to call me that"

"Awesome, thank you."

Jax stood up bringing our attention to him, he kissed Momma G on the cheek and placed his hands on dads shoulders, he then looked at me smirking.

"Iz its a pleasure I've got a feeling your gonna be trouble"

He pulled away from dad and grabbed my hand kissing my knuckles again, which had me smirking at him

"You have no idea how much trouble"

I winked at him, which had him smirking even more. He shook his head and looked at us all

"I would stay but have to get the truck back to Opie, see ya all later"

With that he left, I looked to Dad and Momma G smiling at them both, which is when I got a good look at Gemma's clothes thinking how I would love a wardrobe change, even a hair change.

"Momma G, would you mind taking me shopping later? My wardrobe from Forks is all winter weather clothes as it was all rainy and shit there so I need a new wardrobe of summer stuff and I want a new hair style"

"Darlin I'd love to take ya shopping. How about I show ya to your room, you get a shower and freshen up. I can lend ya some clothes for today. Were go shopping while ya dad goes to work and then ill take ya to the garage and you can meet everyone else? I have some stuff to do in the office anyway which if you feel up to ya can help me with hows that?"

"Perfect"

We both stood up at the same time, I lent towards dad and kissed his cheek

"Im really glad I'm here."

I then followed Gemma down the hall, she opened a door to a room that if I was honest i'd say I had died and gone to heaven. The bed was double, gold framed with roses carved into the frame, the bedding was crimson red with flecks of gold in, the bed also had a canopy around it with gold see through curtains. Its safe to say I loved it.

Gemma pointed to my own bathroom, and left after telling me everything I need is already in the bathroom, dad would bring in my suitcase and she would bring me some clothes.

I knew from that moment I was gonna be happy here, that I had made the right choice by coming here and I couldn't wait to see what would come. I had a feeling with Jax around life was never boring.

 **AN, so there it is another chapter, sorry it took so long I just had so much trouble with writers block that nothing inspired me, until I had a dream. I wont go into detail but I'm hoping my muse has woken herself up and will help me continue with these chapters. I can not wait to go on this journey with Bella, I have yet to decide who she will end up with but as always if you have any ideas etc let me know.**

 **Thanks for sticking with me, I am hoping all my stories will be updated, in the next week or so. But I am also working on my own story which has been picked up by a publishing agency.**

 **So that story is my priority**

 **Thanks**

 **V**

 **xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4,**

 **Bella's POV,**

I walked out of the bathroom to find my suitcase by the bed and a set of clothes already laid out for me. I walked over to it and picked up a black pair of ripped skinny jeans, with a black long sleeve top with rips going across the chest area so not much boobage was exposed but just enough and a black pair of knee boots with buckles going down them.

The heals were a bit high but what the hell, this is a whole new me and I'm going to embrace this new change. I got some underwear out of my suitcase and got dressed, I brushed my hair but didn't do anything to it, I would let it air dry, so my natural curls would come out. I put a bit of mascara, eyeliner and clear lip gloss on I would buy more make up out today with Momma G.

I looked in the mirror and decided I love the new me, I have never liked myself but looking in the mirror now I could see my natural beauty and I have every intention of showing it to the world. I walked out of my bedroom and into the kitchen where I saw my dad was getting ready to leave, he turned to me as entered he looked me up and down smiling softly.

"I can see I'm going to be beating the guys away with a bat"

This had me laughing and shaking my head, I walked over to him and he opened his arms. I wrapped my arms around him tightly breathing in his scent.

"I'm so glad I came here"

I felt him tighten his arms around me,

"Me to princess. I'm off to work now, have fun shopping, oh before I forget here you go"

With that his handed me a black credit card, I pulled me arms from him hesitating.

"Dad you don't have to do this I have money"

"Hey, you're my daughter and I've missed out on eighteen years of your life because we were kept apart, now you're here I'm going to look after you in every way. Take the card please its yours, it has an unlimited credit on it pay for all your new clothes with it get anything you may need. Oh, and get a new Cell as well cause I saw the one Charlie brought you its old Victorian almost so get a new one please"

With that I took the card from him and smiled, I would use it because he had asked me to and he did have a point about my phone. Charlie didn't make a lot of money as a cop, so he had to buy me a second-hand cell which means I had an old flip phone. It made me rather unpopular in school which I didn't care about I just apricated him for getting me a cell.

"Ok dad I'll use it thank you"

He kissed my forehead and nodded we were bought out of our little daddy daughter moment by Momma G walking into the kitchen and I have to say for a mature woman she was hot. I knew this shopping experience was going to be like nothing I had experienced before with Alice, with her it was all about what she wanted you to wear or what she thought would look nice never mind if you didn't like it.

"Hey Darlin, those clothes suit you. Clay's gonna have a tough time beating the guys away with a bat."

I laughed at this and so did dad, she walked over to dad and kissed him.

"You off?"

"Yeah got a delivery that I need to deal with"

"Ok baby. Don't worry I'll look after Iz here, were come to the garage after lunch"

"I know you will. I've given her the black card make sure she uses it and get her a new cell"

"You got it."

"See you both later"

With that he left leaving me and Momma G smiling after him. I looked to Gemma who looked at me smiling.

"Don't worry Darlin I wont put you in anything you don't like. Lets go shall we, there's some good stores around Charming. We can even pop into the Salon for your hair and nails and there's a phone shop just by the garage."

"Ok cool lets go."

With that we were off, we got in Gemma's car which I fell in love with and let her know which had her chuckling at me. She pulled out of the drive way and onto the road, she turned on the stereo and Son of a Preacher man came on. I loved this song so asked if I could turn it up a little bit which Gemma did for me. I started singing along.

Then I had Gemma join in with me and I have to say she had a pretty good voice and together we sounded shit hot.

The song ended, and Momma G turned it down again, and looked at me smiling.

"You have a good voice anyone ever told ya that?"

I snorted and shook my head,

"No one's ever heard me sing it's something I've always done in my bedroom."

She shook her head at that,

"You shouldn't hide talent like that Darlin, and now I've heard ya I'm not gonna let ya hide it."

I didn't know what to say to that, so I just smiled and nodded. We sat in comfortable silence after that just listening to whatever song played on the radio. After about twenty minutes driving Gemma pulled into a parking space outside some shops. We both got out of the car at the same time, she locked up and then we were on our way. The first stop was a leather shop, walking in and you could smell the genuine leather smell. She walked over to the female section, me trailing behind her. She picked up a leather jacket that had silver buckles on the arms at the sleeves. She gave it to me and then looked at the leather trousers.

She picked up a pair of skinny trousers and gave them to me also, then she was pointing me in the direction of the changing rooms.

"Go try on those trousers Darlin, I'll be waiting out here."

I didn't argue just walked to the rooms and went straight in one of them. I closed the curtain, took my black jeans off and put the leather pants on. I have to say they looked pretty good. I walked out of the changing room to show Momma G, who was stood there holding a leather corset type Holter top she hand it to me and pointed to the changing rooms.

"The pants look good Darlin, try this top with that jacket, if they all fit we're get them and go to the next store. "

I walked back into the changing rooms, took of my top and put the Holter top on with the jacket over the top, again I love it never thought leather would suit me, but I look pretty hot. I walked out to show Gemma who was smiling and nodding,

"Your dads gonna be pissed, his gonna struggle to keep those guys away from you. Your gorgeous Darlin."

"Thank you. I'll get all this, never thought I'd look good in leather but I do"

I walked back into the changing rooms, took the tags off the clothes I was wearing put my boots on again, grabbed the clothes I was wearing and walked out of the changing rooms. I looked at Gemma who was laughing at me,

"Don't wanna get changed huh sweetheart?"

"No, I'll wear these now"

We walk over to the cashier, who was glaring at me for some strange reason. Normally I would ignore things like this, but this chick didn't even know me, never met me before and thinks she can glare at me for no reason. Nah fuck that.

"Is there a reason your trying to burn my face off with that glare?"

She looked shocked that I pulled her up on it, she shook her head and smiled at me.

"No of course not ma'am is there anything I can get you?"

I threw the tags onto the counter,

"Ring these up, I'm wearing them out thanks doll face"

I saw Gemma smirking at me from the corner of my eye. The old me would take the shit, thinking I deserved it but the new me wouldn't put up with it, because I am worth it damn it. She rang the items up, while frowning at me.

"Oh, I also need a bag for the clothes I wore in"

"No problem, that will be $150"

I handed over the credit card my dad gave me, all the while smirking at the bitch who was serving me.

I put my clothes on the counter and she put them in the bag, gave me the card and the receipt and we were on our, to the next store.

 **I'm not going to put a detailed shopping spree in here, as I don't really like shopping so I'm not going to write about it lol. This is where I am going to do a time skip to the phone shop.**

We had been shopping for about two hours now and my feet were killing me, this is where I would normally start complaining about being tired and wanting to finish but I am excited about getting a new phone.

We walked into the phone shop and the man behind the counter smiled at us and said hello to Gemma, it seems everyone knew who Gemma was.

"Hey Bobby, this is Isabella Clay's daughter. He wants her to have a new cell so what you got?"

Bobby, was a bold man with beady eyes and a protruding belly he smiled at me softly and walked out from behind the counter.

"This way ladies"

We followed him to the phone counter and I saw so many different phones that I knew I wouldn't be able to pick so I simply said.

"I want an Iphone the newest modal and I want it in gold."

With that his walked back behind the counter, walked through to the back and came out with the iphone box, his waved us over to his desk and logged into his account. His typed a few things in and printed off some paperwork. He looked at me and said

"So, I figured Clay would want you on his plan, so I've updated that for him, this will be $35 a month, with unlimited calls and texts plus 25mega bites of data. All I need is for you to sign Gemma and this is all yours"

Gemma's signed the paperwork, and took the box handing it to me. We've both said thank you to Bobby and walked out of the store. We got to the car and both got in.

"I'm gonna give Jax a call, let him know we're taking all this home first. You can set your phone up when we get to the garage it won't be too long."

That was fine with me, I hated setting up new cell's so it wasn't really important. I would need to call Charlie tonight to let him know I'm ok, although I am with my bio dad so I would be fine. I was bought out of my thoughts by Gemma ringing Jax's cell on loudspeaker.

"Hey Ma"

"Did you go to storage?"

Ok so I felt a little like I was missing something there, but I would wait until she got off the phone to ask her about it. I knew something was going on with Jax when we we're speaking in the truck on the way here this morning but didn't want to question him to much.

"Not yet"

"Well hope there's something you can use, haven't looked through that baby stuff in years"

Ah now I knew what was going on, they were talking about Jax's ex wife and his baby. I remember him telling me she's pregnant. Storage must be where all of Jax's baby stuff is kept, I wonder if they have any baby photos of jax now that would cute to look at.

"I'm sure anything will help."

We heard a chainsaw in the back ground, so we both looked at each other and rolled our eyes, men and their toys.

"You still coming to dinner tomorrow night? I'm picking up steaks from the German"

"Oh you know it"

"You should bring Chibs and the new kid"

"New kid doesn't eat meat"

"Don't patch him in, can't trust anyone who doesn't eat meat."

I looked at Gemma and chuckled quietly to myself she had a point there, I mean look at it Edward never ate meat and look what he did to me.

"Hey, you heard from my crazy ex wife at all? Never answers her god damn phone"

"That's cause she knows it's you"

"Yeah well, she's supposed to be sending me the doctor bills, haven't seen one in weeks"

It must be hard for him, his ex-pregnant with his baby. From the way he spoke about her this morning there was no love lost just the case of him doing the right thing for his baby. Still had me wondering what went wrong between them though.

"Me and Iz are dropping our shopping off home before we come to the garage so we're drop in on her on our way and check on her."

"Hey, Iz enjoy shopping?"

"Hey, Jax yeah I did thanks. Your mum is so much better then Renee she made me try on frilly dresses"

This had him chuckling,

"We won't be long we're go and check on Wendy now"

"Thanks Grandma"

That had Gemma smiling,

"Asshole"

With that she's hung up the phone, I've looked over to her smiling because I could see the love she had for Jax. I know I haven't been here long but I wanted them to know all about me so I could know all about them.

"What happened between Jax and Wendy?"

"Wendy is a junkie, she promised she would stop using and Jax paid to get her some help but whenever she came out of rehab she would always go back to the drugs. Jax couldn't take it anymore and filed for divorce, a week after that Wendy told him she was pregnant. So being the good guy he is, he let her move in to his place his been staying at the garage. But she still never gave up the drugs even now while pregnant we've tried everything we can to help her but she just throws it away.

Jax has been paying her medical bills, but Wendy always seems to ignore his calls. We can pop by we won't be long just make sure she's ok and find out if she's got any doctor bills that need paying then we can leave."

"It's fine Momma G honestly I don't mind. I kind of want to see what type of woman Jax married anyway."  
with that she's smirked at me,

"Got the likes for my son there Iz?"

Now normally this is where my blush would make itself known but why be embarrassed when she had a point? Of course I had the likes for Jax who the hell wouldn't his gorgeous.

"Maybe just a little"

Before long we pulled up to a one storey house, we both got out of the car and walked to the front door. Gemma knocked loudly and we waited for about five minutes with no answer so she knocked again louder but still nothing. So we both walked to the back of the house peeking in windows as we went to see if we could see anything. We got to the kitchen window and that's when we saw her on the floor in a pile of blood.

Gemma cursed up a storm "Stupid Junkie Bitch"

At this I had to agree, I mean really how selfish could one person be she's carrying a child and this is what she does to herself. I hope Jax knows who sold her the shit cause I'd like to meet the asshole and kick the shit out him.

Who in their right mind sells a pregnant woman fucking drugs. I've walked up to the back door lifted my right foot and kicked in the door. Its flown open and I've walked in calling to Gemma to call 911.

Now with Charlie being a cop I was taught how to act in an emergency and how to do CPR if needed.

I've kneeled down by her and felt for a pulse, when I noticed she had one but it was slow, and bearly there. So I've moved her into the recovery position all the while being careful of the baby.

I didn't have to wait long before the Ambulance was there, I was being moved out of the way, when I noticed my hands were covered in blood. I didn't even have time to think about that when the paramedics asked me to accompany them to the hospital with Wendy as Gemma left to get Jax.

We got to the hospital where they took Wendy straight in for an emergency c section. I was approached by a young doctor who I could tell thought she was better then everyone else just by looking at her.

"How do you know the patient?"

"I don't, I found her this way"

"Do you know who the father is? And has he been called?"

"Jax Teller and Gemma is going to pick him up now"

When I said Jax's name something sparked in her eyes, I knew this chick had something with Jax but if I find out she is the one that broke his heart doctor or not I'll kick her ass. Before she could say anything more she was being called away by another doctor. I sat down on the chairs waiting when I saw Jax had turned up with Gemma and dad. I stood up and walked over to them.

"They've taken her in for an emergency c section."

Dads pulled me into a hug checking me over,

"You ok?"

"I'm fine dad stop worrying I'm not gonna break"

Before he could say anything more Jax is pulling me away from him and into his arms, I could feel he was shaking so I wrapped my arms tightly around him.

"Thank you, ma told me you kicked the door open and helped Wendy. Without you my baby may be dead so thank you"

"You don't have to thank me Jax,"

I then noticed the other guys standing with dad. Jax saw me looking at them, so he pulled away from me and grabbed my hand walking us over to the others.

"Iz, this is Bobby and Chibs. Guys this is Iz, Clay's daughter"

He said pointing to Bobby who is a fat sort of man, with a long beard and curly long hair, then at Chibs who was a stocky type of guy with short hair and scars on his face.

I smiled at both of them,

"Nice to meet you both"

"You too Darlin" Said Chibs,

"Sweetheart" Said Bobby.

Before we could say anything more Gemma started speaking about what she found at the house with Wendy.

"I found these matches next to a lot of her empty bags, hairy dog"

This had all the guys frowning, so dad spoke up,

"Shit got to be the nords, dealing out of the dog again."

Bobby spoke up then,

"Darby got out of chino two weeks ago"

Dad then spoke up,

"Yeah well call that nazi prick and set up a meeting"

We were inturpated by the doctor coming out of the room, I assume Wendy was in. she crossed her arms over her chest and looked at Jax like this whole mess was his fault.

"When was the last time you saw her?"

"Couple weeks"

"Her hands and feet are full of tracks, toxicology reports aren't back yet but it's most likely crank."

I still had hold of Jax's hand so I could feel the trembling from how angry he was that this happened, but also how worried he is for his little baby.

"What about the baby?"

"As you know we had to do an emergency c section. His ten weeks premature"

At this I felt his heartbreak,

"Holly shit"

"Come on lets sit down and I'll walk you through it"

"No just tell me"

"His got a congenital heart defect, and gastrosycsis, which is a tear in his abdomen. The Gastro and the early birth are from the drugs, but the CHD is probably…

She got cut off by Gemma at this point,

"The family flaw"

"Yes its genetic, neither one would be serious but not life threatening however the two of them together. Dr numeed gives him a 20% Survival rate and that's being optimistic"

I cant believe this bitch, what kind of doctor is she, giving him this shitty news she's not even the head on his case so she shouldn't be speaking to us right now. Me I just held tighter to jax's hand so he knew I was there for him, this had him looking down at me with nothing but anger and heartbreak on his face. Which had the bitch look at me frowning at our hands. I didn't care who this bitch was I just smirked back, she frowned even more and sighed.

"I can take you to see him now"

"Abel his names Abel"

This had me smiling, I looked up at Jax

"Perfect name for a perfect little boy. His going to be fine Jax I know he is because he has your strength"

His squeezed my hand smiling at me, then released my hand, then cupped my face placing a kiss to my forehead. He went to walk away, I knew what he was planning so I knew I was following him no way was he doing this without me.

Gemma was calling him back,

"Jax"

"Just go see Abel Ma"

Dads looked to the guys and said

"Watch his back,"

As they've gone to walk away I went to their side and looked at my dad.

"I'm going with them"

"Princess"

"No dad there is nothing you can say that will stop me, I either go with them or without them. You know they will keep me safe"

Chibs stepped up to myside then,

"Aye pres we will"

Dad looked in my eyes and I knew what he was seeing, my determination to go so either he let me go now or I would go on my own. Either way I was going to be there with Jax.

"Dad I'm not stupid I know what Jax is going to do. I know you guys aren't legal in your business do you think Charlie let me come without telling me? I know and I still don't care. I'm going and you can't stop me"

With that his nodded his head,

"Watch her boys"

With that I've followed Bobby and Chibs out of the hospital where we caught up to Jax who was just getting on his bike, when he saw me he went to shake his head but I ignored him and climbed on the back of his bike waiting, it was Chibs who spoke up.

"I wouldn't even bother Jax she just gave Clay a mouthful. She's going with or without us so it's better with us don't ya think lad?"

Jax looked at me,

"I don't have a spare helmet with me, like that would stop me

"So? Lets go"

With that Jax smirked at me and started his bike, the others climbing onto theirs. Then we we're on our way I knew what was coming and I didn't care, I wanted this to happen I wanted to see jax kick this guys ass.

Off to the hairy dog we go

 **AN, so its been a while since I updated this story and I do apologise. Here is a nice new chapter for you, I hope you enjoy. Please leave a review and let me know what you think.**

 **Thanks**

 **V**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5,**

 **Jax's POV,**

Seeing Tara again after all this time wasn't as hard as I once thought it would be, but her working on my son had me worried. Personally, I don't think she should be working on Abel as we have history but also, I don't want her anywhere near my son. But right now, I had to focus on kicking the shit out of the bastard that sold my pregnant ex the drugs in the first place.

When Tara told me that Abel had a 20% chance of survival I didn't want to believe it, my heart literally broke for my little boy I knew he had a fight on his hands. I felt Iz hold my hand tighter, and in that moment, I was thankful she was there. Tara then spoke up again,

"I can take you to see him now"

As much as I wanted to see my son, I couldn't not when I was feeling so much rage inside me. I needed to hurt someone and that someone had to be the sick bastard who sold drugs to my ex while pregnant, then I would kick Darby's ass for providing the asshole with the crank to begin with.

"Abel, his names Abel"

I saw Iz look up at me and smile softly, she then spoke.

"Perfect name for a perfect little boy. His going to be fine Jax I know he is because he has your strength."

I don't think anyone could have said anything different in that moment it was exactly what I needed to hear. I didn't need to hear Tara's doctor speech or how Dr Numeed doesn't have high hopes for my son, I needed to hear someone give me some hope and Iz did just that.

I squeezed her hand smiling at her, I released her hand then cupped her face placing a kiss to her forehead. I had never been so gentle to a woman other then my ma and I know how that makes me sound but the only other female I have ever loved was Tara, I treated her like a princess and she chewed my heart out, so I promised to treat women like they were nothing to me and I did I used them for what I wanted and nothing more. Until Iz I could never treat her like anything other then the perfect woman she is.

I would need to speak to Clay later as I did like Iz in more than the friendly kind of way, but I would never do anything until I spoke to Clay about it. With that I've walked away from them all heading for my bike, I'm going straight to the hairy dog and killing this fucker.

I could hear Ma calling me back, but I couldn't stop this had to be done.

"Jax"

I just shouted over my shoulder,

"Just go see Abel Ma"

I turned the corner, pushed the doors open with a bang, thankfully no one got in my way because I couldn't promise they wouldn't get my fist in their faces. Just as I got to my bike I saw Bobby and Chibs come out with Iz, I knew Clay would send Bobby and Chibs to watch my back, but I had no idea he would let Iz follow me. I went to shake my head at her, but she just ignored me and climbed onto my bike. Ok what the hell is she doing? I knew Clay would eventually tell her about us and what we do as the sons but at the same time I didn't want her to see me like this because I liked her.

Before I could speak up Chibs beat me to it,

"I wouldn't even bother Jax she just gave Clay a mouthful. She's going with or without us so it's better with us don't ya think lad?"

Yeah Chibs the voice of reason, if she was so set on going she would go without us then yes, it's best she comes with us now. I was worried though that I would make her fear me once she saw the monster I could be, but this wasn't me fighting for the club this is me fighting for my family and I suppose anyone would do the same thing.

I looked at Iz and saw the pure determination on her face,

"I don't have a spare helmet" I don't know why I even said that because I would obviously give her my helmet but still I wanted to see how determined she was, she smirked at me actually bloody smirked and said.

"So? Let's go"

Well holly shit I never expected her to be so careless, not that I would let her get hurt in the face place but if Clay ever found out he would have a heart attack after punching me a few times of course. I just smirked at her, turned back around to face the front of my bike, kick started it, while the others got on their bikes then we were off.

I felt Iz wrap her arms around my waist and I have to say I would make sure she rode on the back of my bike as much as I could, because the feeling that went through me when she did this was amazing. I took my right hand off the bike and placed it on her hands for a few seconds just to reassure her she was safe, I then put them back on the bike and pushed my bike to go faster.

We pulled up outside the hairy dog, I held my hand out to help Iz off the bike, she took it without hesitation I then climbed off after her with Bobby and Chibs following after. I took a deep breath and look Iz in the face, I needed to warn her that what she was about to see wouldn't be pretty but that she never had to worry about me hurting her cause that would never happen.

"Iz, this isn't gonna be pretty, but I need you to know I would never hurt you in anyway ok?"

She looked me in the eyes and smiled at me, which took my breath away. It was full of naughty promises and a little of innocence that she still had inside.

"Jax I'm not stupid I didn't think you were gonna invite the guy over for tea and cakes. Stop trying to protect me, I'm a big girl I am not going to break. I know what your going to do to that guy so lets just go and get it done."

With that she took my hand and pulled me forward, I decided to take the lead, so I let go of her hand, pushed her slightly behind me and between Bobby and Chibs. I pushed open the wooden doors walked inside, and I must say what a sight we must look like. Three guys with a girl between us all looking for blood. The thing is we were all prepared for what I was about to do but none of us not a single one was prepared for how Iz reacted.

I saw the Nord asshole who sold the drugs at the pool table, so I walked over grabbed a cue on the way and hit him in the face with it. Then I punched him a few times till he was on the floor, I grabbed the cue again broke it in half and said

"Sale crank to my pregnant ex-wife"

Where I then stuck the cue into the guys balls, I saw Chibs and Bobby with their guns out pointing to the other guys and Iz stood next to Chibs watching me. I got a bit carried away as I started kicking him in the chest, I heard Bobby in the background tell the guys to cool off.

"Easy boys easy"

I was still kicking the asshole in the chest when Chibs grabbed me and pulled me off the guy,

"woo I think you made your point."

I then spat on the dude, now this is where none of us expected Iz to do anything, but somehow, she got hold of Chibs's gun which she must have done when he was struggling with me, all we heard her say was.

"I don't think the points be made yet"

She then wacked the butt of the gun against the guys head, saw he had a nipple ring and ripped it out, then pointed the gun at the guys left hand and pulled the trigger. She looked up to us and said in the calmest voice

"Now the points been made"

She walked over to us handed Chibs his gun and looked at me smiling, she held her hand out to me and I grabbed it without hesitation. I must admit I was a bit turned on at her display this would definitely be told to Clay while at the table. I wasn't ready to go back to the hospital yet or leave Iz, so I decided to head to see Opie Iz could come with me and meet Opie that would be another one down.

As we started making our way out of the bar Bobby spoke up again,

"Enjoy your lunch, shish keballs on me"

This had Iz bursting out in laughter and looking over her shoulder at Bobby who looked rather proud of himself for making her laugh.

"Really uncle Bobby Shish keballs" she said still laughing.

As we past a dude I knew I put my hand on his shoulder as I past. We got outside, and I pulled her over to my bike again, with the guys stood next to me. I knew Iz had shocked Bobby by calling him uncle, but I think she wanted him to know she thought of him as family already.

Bobby looked at Iz with a soft smile,

"Uncle?"

She looked at him and smiled then wrapped her free arm around his waist pulling him close, while keeping hold of my hand.

"Yeah I feel like you're my uncle is that ok?"

"Of course, it is princess"

She nodded at him looked over to Chibs and smirked,

"Sorry Chibs but you seem more like the older brother who always gets me in trouble."

With that he full belly laughed at her and we joined in. sounds about right for Chibs, although if she thinks of Chibs that way I wonder how she will feel about Tig. Bobby looked at me,

"You ok?"

"Yeah I'm gonna go find Opie"

I climbed on my bike, handed my helmet to Bobby and helped Iz on the back. I kicked started the bike which had Iz tightening her arms around me, I put my right hand on hers again and looked to the guys.

"Tell Clay, Iz is with me."

With that I was flying down the road, I pulled my hand from Iz's and put it back on the bike, Iz moved her hands from my stomach to my chest where she pulled herself closer to me and placed her head on my back. I knew where Opie would be at this time, since he got out of jail his been trying to distance himself from the club as his wife Donna doesn't like him being part of the sons.

What she didn't realise though is he is the club like I am, like Clay, Bobby, Chibs and so on. We are the club and there is no getting out of it. We were in it for life or risk dying to get out. I knew Donna was scared when Opie went to jail but we all did our bit to help her out as much as she would let us.

I was brought out of my thoughts by Iz running her hand up and down my chest, I turned slightly to look at her and saw she was smiling so I smiled back and mouthed the words "Are you ok?" Which she answered with a big smiling nod of the head which had me chuckling at her. Just before I turned my head back around she placed her lips on mine in the softest kiss I had ever had. It was only a mere seconds but it was enough to send tingles down my spine. I smirked at her and then focused back on driving. Opie is working at a timber yard and he was just coming on break when we pulled up. I held my hand out to Iz once again helping her off the bike, I moved back a bit, so she could sit on the front of the bike and wait for Opie. We didn't have to wait long before he was walking over to us, he started speaking before I could introduce him to Iz, and I knew once Iz heard he speak she would be questioning Clay tonight, but I also knew she would be like Ma and handle anything we all threw at her.

"So, everybody's saying it was a gun factory that blew up out by the streams last night"

As soon as he said that I knew I would have to reveal a lot more to Iz then Clay wanted us to until he had spoke to her, but I wasn't worried cause Iz had just seen me kick the shit out of some dude heck she even took her turn with him. So I answered him,

"Mayans hit us stole our M4's. we need you"

"For what?"

"Bobbys got a gig this weekend"

"No way"

"We got to get in and out fast you're the only guy who can pull it off."

"You think I want to be here chipping wood for shit pay? I made a promise to Donna, I'm earning straight"

I could see Iz out of the corner of my eye she was looking between us like a tennis match but she kept quiet which was nice, I remember a time when I used to bring Tara along with me and she questioned everything I was doing it pissed me off cause she knew this life, she knew what was involved when she got with me. Shaking those thoughts away for a later date I continued on with Opie.

"Come on Opie, we all work straight. I spent 40 hours week with a god damn power tool in my hand"

"When your on Clay's payroll everything in your hand is a power tool"

Yeah I wasn't about to say to him that Clay's daughter was sat on my bike listening to this, I would introduce them when it calmed down a bit.

"Are you saying no to the club?"

I knew it was hard for Opie, Donna could be a real bitch to him. But I also knew he needed to stand his ground with her she married him knowing what that involved. He never once promised to leave the club for her so now her demanding he take a step back is selfish of her. But I couldn't say anything cause Opie is my best friend we had grown up together.

He looked like he was pissed and barely hiding it or holding it in.

"Everything turned to shit since I got out"

I was stood up at this point and Iz was still sitting on my bike. I walked over to the back of Opie's truck and waited for him. Opie walked to the front of his truck got his cigs, offered me one then Iz both of us declining then sat next to me.

"I'm in debt up to my eye balls, kids hardly know me. I even mention Sam Crow to Donna she's gonna burst out crying again"

"Look man if you need money"

"I don't wanna borrow I want to earn"

"Family's just got to adjust to you being around again, kids got to get used to how ugly their dad is"

This had both him and Iz chuckling,

"Donna knows what the life is"

"You leave a woman alone for 5 years with 2 kids, the only thing she knows is she doesn't want it to happen again"

I just looked at him, before anything else could be said some dickhead who looked like santa shouted. "Breaks over let's go"

Opie looked at me,

"Let me know when you need me."

"Oh Op, this is Iz, Clay's daughters. Iz this is Opie"

He nodded at her, and smiled then patted my shoulder and left.

I walked back over to the bike, Iz went to slide to the back but I climbed on before she could, wrapped my left arm around her waist.

"You can drive us to the garage Darlin,"

I breathed into her ear, which had her shivering. She climbed back on the bike and put her hands on the bars then she turned her head to look at me.

"There is no way I am going to be able to kick start this thing so you can do that"

This had me chuckling, I pulled her tighter to me with my left arm and kicked started the bike, I kept my feet on the ground holding the bike up until she was ready to go. I told her what she needed to know and asked if she was ready, she took a deep breath and moved closer to me there was literally no room between us. She turned her head to look at me again and smiled she then once again placed her lips against mine. Before I could respond in kind she pulled away and said she was ready.

So, I kicked us off with my legs and off we went, it wasn't far to the garage from here anyway, so we would be ok. My left arm was still around her waist while my right hand was on her right hand helping with the gears if she needed me to. She was doing really well, until he started getting a bit dark and she panicked, I put my chin on her shoulder and breathed into her ear to calm down, I was right here with her. I switched the head lamp on for her, which had her calming instantly. We got to the garage in just under thirty minutes, I helped her park my bike in its normal spot got off and helped her off. I kept hold of her hand and lead us over to the door. Before I could open the door though Iz was pulling me to a stop and off to the picnic table that was sat outside.

"Hey, you ok?"

I put my hands on her face pulling it up to look at me, she had a nervous look to her.

"Yeah, listen Jax I don't normally do things like this but I feel like I need to. I really like you and I have a feeling that you like me to. Do you think we could go out one night? I know your busy with the club and Abel but I really want to get to know you more and see if we have anything"

Well that was a shock, I wasn't expecting her to say that, I thought I would have to make the first move. But I was happy she said something now, I cupped her face and moved my lips to hers, once our lips touched this time the fire truly ignited. I felt in this moment that Iz was truly the one for me and I knew she would make me the happiest man alive. Before we could get to carried away I pulled away and looked deep into her eyes.

"Iz, I was gonna talk to you tomorrow about this but, yes I like you to. How about we go out tomorrow? I'm happy to declare you mine now, so lets go on a date tomorrow. I know you will make me happy and I hope I can make you happy also"

"I'd love to"

We kissed one more time before walking into the club, I once again had hold of her hand, as soon as we walked in everyone turned our way. I saw Clay looking at our hands and smirking at us. He walked over to us and pulled Iz into his arms.

"Hey Princess how are you?"

She looked up at him smiling,

"Hey, daddy I'm good." She stood on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. When Clay found out he had a daughter he was worried how she would be with him, I personally don't think he had anything to worry about. He smiled at her softly and took her other hand pulling her over to the bar which had me being pulled along as well as she wouldn't let my hand go.

He whistled loudly getting everyone's attention.

"I want you all to meet Isabella, my daughter she likes to be called Iz or Bella so respect."

The guys came walking over to us, so Clay could introduce them again, but before he could she spotted Bobby and Chibs. She let go of both our hands and jumped in front of Bobby, wrapped her arms around his waist which had him wrapping his arms around her.

"Uncle Bobby"

"Sweetheart"

She let him go and looked at Chibs who smirked at her and ruffled her hair, which had her batting his hand away.

"Brother bear"

"Lassy"

She then walked back over to me and Clay and grabbed our hands, I think Clay was still in shock at how close she was with Bobby and Chibs already so I cleared my throat to get his attention.

"Princess this is the rest of the guys, this Juice, Happy, Tig, and Piney, Opie you've already met and this is Half sack."

"Nice to meet you all."

She looked at all of them smiling, then looked at Half sack cocking her head,

"Why do they call you Half Sack?"

He looked at her smiling and moved his hands to his fly, knowing what he was going to do I growled at him. No way in hell would my lady be looking at his ding dong.

"I was in the Army and got one of my balls shot off"

This had her laughing,

"Cool"

Clay shook his head and laughed at his daughter, yeah wait until you hear what your princess did today Pres.

"Ok everyone in church now"

Clay shouted, he leaned down and kissed Iz's cheek telling her to make herself at home where she nodded at him. They all made their way into the room with the reaper table, I leaned down whispering into Iz's ear

"We wont be long, I have a room here if you wanna go lie down. Its just round by the blue bike. "

She nodded her head and smiled at me, I took my key from my pocket and gave it to her, kissing her softly on the lips. She giggled when Chibs popped his head back out to hurry me along.

"Come on Jacky boy"

Before I could respond she pushed me towards the doors laughing. I took my phone out of my pocket to place it in the box where we all put our phones to keep them out of the room.

I walked into the room and went to shut the door when Iz called my name,

"Jax?"

I raised my eyebrow in response,

"Can I borrow your cell to call Charlie? My new ones in ya mums trunk haven't had chance to set it up yet don't really like that techy stuff"

"Yea Darlin help ya self. Ask Juice about your new phone his good with that techy shit"

She nodded and turned back to Half Sack who was throwing questions at her, I shook my head and closed the door going to sit in my seat on the left side of Clay.

 **Inside the reaper room.**

 _Clay : "What's the Nords roster looking like these days?"_

 _Bobby: "15-16 guys, few new kids breaking in. Same extreme hate shit"_

 _Juice: "They still got Meth labs outside of Lidoi. Selling mostly to truckers and Mexicans"_

 _Jax: "You think they stepping up?"_

 _Clay: "Only 2 things feel good in the joint, that's jerking off and thinking about all the shit your gonna do when you get out. Darby's been in there for 3 years. How's his guy doing?"_

 _Juice: "Fractured cheek, broken nose, left nut swinging solo"_

 _Chibs: "Yes It was beautiful"_

 _Bobby: "Yeah don't forget the fact his in a coma, may have brain damage, the missing nipple and the gunshot wound to the left hand"_

 _Clay: "You shot him while Iz was there?"_

 _This had me, Bobby and Chibs chuckling._

 _Jax: "No, your princess pulled the gun on him"_

 _Clay looked at me like I had three heads, the others looked in pure shock._

 _Clay: "What?"_

 _Chibs: "I had just pulled Jax off the guy when Iz decided the point wasn't made. She took my gun while I was pulling Jax back, she hit him in the side of the head with the gun ripped his nipple ring out along with his nipple then shot him in the left hand. After she smiled at us and said now the points made and laughed when Bobby said the shish keballs were on him"_

 _Jax: "His lucky to still be breathing"_

 _Clay: "My daughter did that?"_

 _Jax: "Yeah, that's not all either we need to talk when this meeting is over"_

 _Clay looked at me, and from that look he knew something had happened between me and his daughter. I wasn't going to apologise for it though, I like her and she likes me no one was gonna get in the way of that. He just nodded his head._

 _The meeting carried on for about five minutes, then we were finished. Tig opened the doors, and we all walked out we didn't get far when we heard Iz shouting from the hall. We looked at each other and walked that way. We caught the tail end of the arugment._

"How dare you make that decision Charlie. You were there when that bastard broke up with me, and all of a sudden they turn up looking for me and you tell them exactly where I am. Fuck you, I knew you were pissed I left but this is ridiculous."

She then put the phone down while muttering to herself,

"Fucking stupid Cullen's think they can pick me up and drop me whenever they like. Yeah well fuck them and fuck Charlie they turn up here their dead"

I cleared my throat so she knew we were there, she turned to look at us and I saw just how pissed she was so I moved to wrap my arms around her. Where she then put her head on my chest and took some deep breaths.

"Everything ok princess?"

She looked over to Clay and shook her head,

"Charlie's pissed about me being here, and that I wont tell him anything. I told him I wasn't going to ring him anymore if this was how he was going to act. He then told me my ex the one I told you about well him and his family apparently came back asking for me and Charlie told them where to find me. They will probably be here tomorrow"

I looked over to Clay and saw he had the same look on his face that I must have had on mine, no way in hell will we let those bastards anywhere near her again. They hurt her last time and I will be damned if I let that happen again. I pulled her tighter against me putting my head on her shoulder so I could whisper in her ear.

"Your mine now baby girl aint no one taking you from me. Let that assholes come we're kick the shit out of all of them"

This had her chuckling at me, I looked up at Clay who surprisingly didn't look pissed off, he just nodded his head in the direction of my room, I nodded my head.

"I'll be back baby girl." I kissed her softly then followed Clay, he shut the door and crossed his arms over his chest.

"So, you and my daughter huh?"

"Listen Clay, I didn't plan this but from the moment I saw her there has been this pull to her. I tried to ignore it but I don't want to anymore, when I saw her kick the shit out of that nord it just confirmed my feelings. I'm not gonna hurt her or use her Clay, I think I'm falling in love with her."

He walked over to me put his hand on my shoulder and smiled at me,

"Don't worry Jax, if I could pick anyone for her it would be. Just treat her right and we can kick the shit out of those bastards when they get here."

We did our man hug and that was it. Bring on the Cullen's they were in for a big shock if they turn up, I have a feeling that when Iz was in Forks she was a little mousey type of woman. This new her they wouldn't know how to handle and I couldn't wait to see that happen. We both walked out of the room and saw everyone having a laugh in the main room, Half Sack gave us a beer and I sat down watching Iz interact with the guys and realised she belonged here this is where she was born to be.

I looked over to Clay who seemed to be sniffing the air, which had me sniffing, and I could smell it to. Something dead, we followed the smell to a box under the pool table which Bobby pulled out it had a dead animal in it. Iz had came over at this point and grabbed my hand I looked down at her and smiled. Half Sack came running over and taking the animal from Bobby said.

"I thought we could keep it for a trophy type thing"

"It has to be treated and stuffed idiot"

He looked at me in confusion before saying,

"Stuffed with what?"

This had Iz giggling her head off, me following along with her. Now Iz was here things were gonna get a lot more interesting, bring on the Cullen's and Tara and anyone else who wanted to get in our way.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6,**

 **Charlie's POV,**

Taking Bella to the airport was hard, but I knew I would have to do it one day or Clay would have turned up here which would of ruined everything. No one other than me and Renee knew Bella wasn't ours I never even told Billy who is my best bud. I never wanted her to go because I knew Clay was not a good person, he didn't exactly live by the law, his an outlaw but I couldn't tell Bella that she had to find out for herself.

I knew my daughter, I knew she would keep in touch with me, I could only hope she would tell me what she saw and heard cause I would have those bastards in prison quicker then lightening. I didn't like Clay, I didn't like that Bella wasn't mine not saying that I loved her like a daughter but I did like to have her around so the housework was done and I came home to cooked meals.

Bella still hadn't contacted me to let me know she was ok, she must be sleeping or busy. I was sat in my chair watching the game, waiting for Billy to get here when my door knocked.

I got up sighing, thinking what a conversation this would be. I knew Billy must of heard Bella when she went round to say goodbye to Jacob I knew he wouldn't be happy with me because I kept this from him, I also knew he wouldn't be happy that I let her go because he wants Jacob and Bella to be together but I knew even if she stayed that wouldn't of happened cause Bella never saw Jacob that way which I was happy about. #

That kid was just to damn nosy for his own good I didn't want him as a son in law. I got to the door and opened it to find the fucking Cullen's at the door.

"What the fuck are you bastard's doing here?"

Carlisle stepped forward with his hands in the air in a calming manner. Yeah like that would matter I was pissed as hell at his fuck tard of a son not because he dumped Bella but because he thought he had any right to date her in the first place. I didn't like him, I didn't like his family but right now I was more pissed at Bella for leaving then at these assholes.

"I am sorry to just turn up like this Charlie, I know what we did to Bella was wrong. We are here because we miss her and want her back with our family. Edward has realised just how much he loves her can we speak to her?"

"Sorry Cullen but Bella's not here. She left last night in fact and even if she was here she wouldn't want to speak to the people that left her."

This had Edward rushing forward and me stepping back.

"Please Charlie, where is she? I need her in my life"

"If you needed her why did you leave her?"

"I made a mistake."

"Yeah you did. Bella's not here she's gone to live with her real dad"

"I don't understand, you're her father"

"No, I am the man that bought her up with Renee. Me and Renee adopted Bella when she was a year old her mother was a druggy and her real father knew nothing about her until a year ago. I told her the truth yesterday and she made her own decision on what she wanted to do, turns out she wants to know her real father."

"Where did she go?"

Now this is the moment I should of said none of your damn business you lousy excuse of a man, I knew by telling them where she was I would be hurting Bella but at this point I felt she deserved it for leaving me. I did bring her up all these years.

"She's gone to Charming, California"

I then slammed the door in their faces, as soon as Bella rang me I would tell her what happened but until then I had no way of contacting her to warn her. I knew deep down she didn't leave to hurt me but as I said I am pissed at her.

Before I could move from the door, it knocked again. I opened it to see Jacob and Billy so I moved out of the way to let them in. We all moved into the living room where I sat back on my recliner and waited for Billy to speak.

"Why did you never tell me Charlie?"

"I never told anyone Billy, me and Renee thought it would be better if no one knew. We didn't want one of you to accidently tell Bella before we could so don't take it personally"

Before he could say anything else, Jacob spoke up and I knew just by looking at him, he was pissed.

"Why were the Cullen's here?"

I knew the people from the Reservation never liked the Cullen's but I didn't think it would rub off on the kids. I knew both Billy and Jake would be angry with me when I told them what I did but I wouldn't regret what I did not right now.

"They were here looking for Bella"

"What did you tell them?"

"Told them she wasn't here and wouldn't be back"

"Charlie did you tell them where she went?"

"Of course, I did. The little bitch left me, I'm pissed at her she would have to face them one day why not now. She'll get over it soon enough and come home."

This had both Billy and Jake gasping in shock, Jake stood up and started shaking. I saw Billy taking deep breaths to calm himself down, Jacob just rushed out the front door leaving us together.

Billy just sat in his chair staring at me, trying to see the Charlie he knew. But he wouldn't find him I stopped being that man when Renee left me.

"Charlie how could you do that to her? You saw what those monsters did to her"

"I don't have to justify my reasons to you. I'd like you to leave my house now Billy"

He shook his head and left.

 **Edward's POV,**

She left? How could she leave like that? She must have known I would come back for her, she must have known deep down I didn't mean what I said to her that night in the forest. I said what I did to protect her, Carlisle said I had to be sure she was the one for me and leaving would be the best way to find that out. The night Jasper hurt her would forever be ingrained in my memory. Jasper had a different childhood to the rest of us, his father used to beat him, and his mum and Jasper on a few occasions saw his mum being put in her place so his father would say.

Him and Bella didn't really like each other I'm not sure why but whenever they were in the same room they would throw insults out to each other and on Bella's birthday she went a bit far and Jasper flipped she hit a nerve on him and he lunged at her. He knocked her to the ground and had his hand around her throat before we could stop him. It took Emmett, me and Carlisle to pull him off her once we had him off her Carlisle and Emmett pulled him outside leaving me to help Bella up off the floor.

I saw the bruise forming already, and knew she would have one hell of a sore throat in the morning. I knew I had to leave her to protect her Jasper was just too unstable around her he would hurt her again I knew it.

But to come back and find out she had left, it killed me, broke my heart and smashed it to a million pieces. Thankfully Charlie told us where she had gone, it wouldn't take us long to get there, we would be there tomorrow evening at the latest.

I just hoped she would take me back.

 **Charlie's POV, (A few hours after kicking Billy out, this is the phone call between Bella and him)**

After a few hours of being on my own I had calmed down enough to realize what I had done to hurt Bella, and kicked my best buddy out of my house. I would have a lot of making up to do with Billy tomorrow and I would do it because it wasn't his fault that all this was going on and it wasn't Bella's fault that she left to be with her real father, I always knew that day would come.

I was bought out of my thoughts by my cell ringing, I fished it out of my pocket and frowned because I didn't recognise the number but I answered it anyway.

"This is Chief Swan"

"Charlie? It's me Bella"

"Oh Hey, Bells. This your new number?"

"No, I'm borrowing one of the guys cell phones. I haven't set my new phone up yet been too busy"

"Yeah doing what?"

This was my chance to see if she would talk, if she told me I could find some sort of charge to wacke on him and would make it stick until I found something else from the investigation I would launch. I would get Bella back even if it meant sending all those out law bastards to jail for life.

"Gemma, Clay's wife took me shopping for clothes that wouldn't kill me by heating me up to much considering all my Fork's clothes are not exactly suitable for Charming."

"Bell's, you don't like shopping, so you expect me to believe you went willingly"

She giggled at that, and that had me stopping in surprise. I hadn't heard her giggle since she was three years old running around the garden chasing me.

"Yeah I went. Shopping with Gemma isn't so bad, she doesn't put me in things I don't like. She lets me pick things out and try them on so it was fun."

"What else you been up to?"

"I helped Gemma in the office of the garage, she had some paperwork that she needed help with."

I could see I wasn't getting anywhere with Bella, she wasn't going to tell me anything about anything, nothing I could use anyway. This is once again where the anger came out, I just hoped I wouldn't regret it in the morning. Little did I know, this would be the last time I ever speak to Bella because of what I had done.

"So, I have to tell you something. The Cullen's turned up at my door today"

This had her gasping, and I didn't know if it was in surprise or in anger. But I knew what would come out of my mouth next would hurt her for a very long time.

"What did they want?"

This had me chuckling,

"They wanted you of course, broke little Edward's heart when I told him you weren't here."

I could almost feel the anger coming from the phone and it had me cringing back.

"Broke his heart? The little bastard doesn't have a heart, if he did he wouldn't of left me in the fucking first place"

This had me moving the phone from my ear and staring at it in shock, I had never heard Bella cuss before.

"Well, he looked like he was going to cry"

"Good serves the bastard right. What did you tell him?"

"I told him where you are. I thought he had a right to know, he at least deserves another chance with you. And maybe it will bring you back to Forks where you belong, I thought letting you go to Charming would help me make a case against Clay but I can see that your never going to say anything against daddy dearest even though that fucker hasn't been around most of your life"

Wow ok, where the hell did that come from? I didn't know that was going to come out of my mouth right now. But shit she had to hear it

"What the fuck is your problem? I don't know who you are right now"

"Just a heads up, their be there tomorrow sometime with the amount of money those slimy bastards have"

"How dare you make that decision Charlie. You were there when that bastard broke up with me, and all of a sudden they turn up looking for me and you tell them exactly where I am. Fuck you, I knew you were pissed I left but this is ridiculous."

Then she put the phone down, I knew in that moment I wouldn't speak to her again for a while if ever. Bella isn't one to hold grudges unless you deserved it and I do. I never wanted to hurt her that way but it's happened so now I'm just going to have to live with it.

 **Bella's POV,**

I couldn't believe my phone call with Charlie went that way, I knew he was hurt when I left but I had the right to know my father just as my father had the right to know me. It wasn't Clay's fault that he wasn't in my life, he didn't even know about me for the first seventeen years of my life but now we knew about each other we had the right to know each other and be in each other's life's.

It wasn't just about the right to be in each other's life's either it was the fact that this is where I wanted to be and I had the right to make that decision. I never felt at home in Fork's I never even wanted to move to Fork's, I only did it because its what Renee wanted me to do and I always did everything she wanted to make her happy. Being here with my real father and the club I knew this is where I belonged, I truly felt at home here. I shook my head to get rid of those thoughts and focused on what the guys were doing, I was stood next to Jax watching him talk to Sake about a dead deer that was in a box.

I was still giggling at Half Sakes, confused state about the deer and stuffing it when Jax wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me to sit on his lap on the couch. I knew when he and my dad went into the room to talk it was about me, but I didn't care because I wanted to be with Jax.

I was worried about the Cullen's turning up tomorrow, not because I was scared of my feelings for Edward because I knew I didn't love him, I was more worried about the fight that I knew would happen between the Cullen's and my new family. Especially my father, I felt the tension in his body when I told him about Edward in the truck on the way from the airport, I also knew Jax would have something to say about it as well and I didn't care as long as they let me have my say first because I had a lot to say to the bastard and his family.

I knew my father wasn't a good man and neither was any of the guys here, but I also knew without a doubt that none of them would hurt me intentionally.

I was bought out my thoughts by Jax nuzzling his nose into my neck and placing a soft kiss there.

"What ya thinking bout darlin?"

I turned in his lap so I was straddling him and looked into his eyes,

"Just the Cullen's and how I can't wait for them to turn up here and truly see the real me and see me with you"

This had he smirking at me, he leaned forward and placed his lips to mine softly, he then pulled back and put his forehead onto mine.

"Mmmm, we can't wait to meet pretty boy"

This had me chuckling at him, before we could say anything more someone put some music on and more people turned up. I knew they were all part of the club as the guys had the same kute as Jax on, but the women I had no idea about. I looked Jax in the eyes and knew he could see the question in them, he looked at me and frowned.

"Maybe now's the best time to go have that talk with your dad?"

I turned around and looked at my dad and saw that he was also looking at me frowning, while also looking around the room. I knew he was worried about telling me everything, but he really didn't need to be if I was going to run I would of done so when I saw Jax beat the shit outta that ass who sold Wendy the drugs. I caught my dad's eyes and nodded, which had him jerking his chin in the direction of the room with the reaper table.

I turned back to Jax and kissed him then climbed off his lap and walked to my dad who held his hand out for me. I grabbed his hand and he pulled me into the room and closed the doors, he told me to sit down.

"Ok, I think we should talk about what the club is and does princess. But before I do, I want you to know that you are safe here none of us would ever hurt you"

I grabbed his hand which had him looking at me,

"Dad I know I'm safe here so stop worrying. I'm not going to run no matter what you tell me so just tell me ok, I know I've only been here like two days, but I love you already"

"I love you to princess. OK, so you've probably guessed that the club isn't exactly legal, what you don't know is, we run guns, we sale them to the blacks called the 1niners, which is run by Leroy. We buy the guns from the Irish, the real IRA, the one thing we don't do is drugs we want nothing to do with that shit. We protect our own, we have Chief Unser on the payroll who helps us stay off the feds radar. There's more but to be honest princess, your learn it as you go. You can be in as deep as Gemma or know no more on the matter its up to you, but if your going to be with Jax its better to know everything. Now on the matter of Jax there is a few things you should know, the women outside they are known as either an old lady, which is what Gemma is, as she is married to me shes my old lady, or there are sweet butts, they sleep with whoever, they will never become old lady's.

Its gonna be a bit different for you because you're my daughter, you will never be a sweet butt, if things work out with Jax your be his old lady but your be in a higher standing than the rest just like Gemma. Now I should warn you about tonight, this is bare knuckle fighting night. In the ring tonight is Tig and Happy, if your gonna stay you stay with one of us none of the others I don't trust them with ya. Either me, Jax, Bobby or Chibs ok?"

 **Clay's POV,**

So, there it is, I had just told her as much as I could tonight. The rest she would need to learn as she goes. I watched her face carefully, but she didn't give much away. I knew this is either where she's gonna realise what a dick I am or leave for good. She still had hold of my hand so when she tightened her hold my eyes shot up to hers where I was surprised to see her smiling at me.

"Dad you worry to much, I'm ok with everything you just told me. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere, the thing with me and Jax well only time will tell but everything else I'm good with and the fight tonight, I got ten on Happy"

With that she laughed, which had me chuckling. Yeah, I would bet on Happy as well, Tig was good with guns but not so much with the fighting. I just pulled her up to stand with me and then wrapped my arms around her tightly this girl would forever keep surprising me, but I was glad she was here, I had missed so much of her life but now I had the chance to make up for it.

We pulled apart and I placed a kiss to her forehead, grabbed her hand and pulled her outside. I stepped out of the room with her and signalled to Sack to turn the music off, once done I whistled to get everyone's attention this had Jax walking over to us and wrapping an arm around Bella and placing a kiss to her temple. I knew he would treat her right.

"Everyone this is Isabella, my daughter. You will treat her with respect she likes to be called Bella, she's also Jax's old lady so keep your beady eyes to yourselves"

With that I waved my hand and the music came back on. I saw Jax talking to Bella so I just walked away, I knew he would keep her with him tonight.

 **Jax's POV,**

I looked into Bella's eyes and saw that she knew as much as Clay would tell her, I pulled her out of the bar and into my room, closing the door.

"Are you sure you're ok with everything?"

"Yeah"

"And knowing everything you still wanna be with me?"

This had her stepping forward and placing her hands on my cheeks,

"Jax I ripped a guys nipple ring out because he sold your ex wife drugs, there is nothing you can say or do that will make me change my mind. I want to be with you and I want to be here with my family so shut up and kiss me"

This had me chuckling, I grabbed her hands off my face and placed them round my neck, I then put my hands on her hips pulling her closer to me, I leaned down and softly placed my lips against hers. The kiss started slow, but slowly the passion and fire built until it burst from us both. I thrust my tongue into her mouth, which had her gasping in surprise, but it wasn't long before her tongue was battling mine for dominance which of course she lost. Before we could get to carried I pulled back remembering where we were and how many people were outside.

No way in hell would our first time be with a bunch of people outside, I smiled at her, kissed her softly again, grabbed her hand and pulled her outside with me.

"Let's go watch the fight baby girl"

"Yeah, lets go. I've got money on Happy"

I laughed and continued to pull her outside, we found Clay, Bobby and Piney stood just outside the ring so we walked over to them, I stood next to Bobby, and pulled Bella in front of me wrapping my arms around her and placing my chin on her shoulder. Piney was stood next to us with his leg on the ring and Chibs was sat on the ring next to him.

Clay and Bobby were talking about new land so we could rebuild the warehouse, this had me thinking about the manuscript I found earlier. When I was going through storage, I found this manuscript that my father had written, my father John Teller was the original President of the sons, but he died so Clay took over. I didn't read much of it but what I did read had me thinking that maybe he didn't want the sons to be involved in guns, I felt Bella place her hands over mine on her stomach and this had me thinking that maybe now with his daughter here, he would be more open to going legit rather then staying with the guns.

I still wasn't sure if I actually wanted out of the gun business, especially with Abel now around. A kid wasn't cheap, we made more money doing the guns which would mean I could buy Abel all the best if I had the chance to of course.

Bella was shouting at Happy really getting into the fight but I knew she had ears on what Clay and Bobby was talking about, so I just threw it out there.

"What would happen if we didn't rebuild?"

This had Clay looking at me in disapproval, Bobby looked shocked and Bella turned her head up to look at me, I could see the question in her eyes so I mouthed later and continued to look at Clay.

"What do you mean?"

I shrugged,

"Take the land profit and put it into something else"

Clay just continued to star at me, so I continued speaking.

"Hey, I'm just thinking long term, we got heat with the Mayans, ATF crawling up our ass, might be time to look at other ways to earn"

Clay thought for a few seconds then said,

"There's a lot of shit up in the air right now, we're figure out what the next move is"

That was it, I knew with everything going on with Abel they would think I was feeling a bit overwhelmed and to be honest I am. My son had to be delivered ten weeks early cause his crack head of a mother couldn't be trusted to look after him for the nine months that was needed.

We all looked to the ring where Happy took a few hits when Clay told Bobby to break it up.

"Bobby Break that shit up"

Bobby climbed into the ring and stood in-between them both, they both hugged and that was it over. I looked down to Bella who looked dead on her feet, I leaned my head down to whisper in her ear.

"Hey baby you ready to go?"

She just nodded her head, so I pulled my arms from around her and grabbed her hand, pulling her with me. We started making our way over to my bike when Clay stepped up next to us and walked with us. He looked at Bella and smiled softly,

"You tired princess?"

She just nodded her head, he then looked at me.

"You doing ok?"

"Yeah"

"Your ma says you haven't been back to the hospital, don't worry about this Mayan shit you need to focus on your family"

"Come on man don't push me out"

"Your father and I did time, built this up to what it is. Your gonna need this now more then ever, a sick kid big burden."

He put his hand on my neck, we were kinda squishing Bella between us but she didn't seem to mind.

"You wanna do the right thing by your family don't ya?"

"Yeah course"

"Well then go see your son"

"Yep" I nodded

We then hugged each other while patting the others back, we were bought out of our moment by Bella,

"Awww my two favourite guys"

She then wrapped one arm around me and the other around Clay holding tight for a moment then pulling back, which had us pulling back, Clay chuckled at her and kissed her forehead. She smiled at him then looked at me,

"Come on Jax lets go see that gorgeous son of yours"

We then walked over to my bike, I climbed on then held out a hand to help Bella on. We sped off straight to the hospital. Once there I helped Bella off the bike, grabbed her hand and walked into the hospital as soon as we walked in I saw Tara glaring at Bella's hand in mine. This had me shaking my head and walking away, I pulled Bella to a stop just outside Wendy's room.

"I want to see Wendy first, I want to know what the hell she was thinking"

"OK, well I'll wait out here for you,"

"No, I want you with me."

"Is that a good idea?"

"Yeah, let's go"

We walked into Wendy's room, where I saw she was sleeping I walked over to her bed and lightly shook her awake.

"Didn't think you'd wanna see me,"

Well she was right there, I didn't wanna see her but I wanted to know why she did it, why she took the drugs knowing she was pregnant. I just looked at her in disgust, Bella was stood by the door against the wall. I just looked at her and saw the disgust there to, when Wendy started crying,

"Everybody hates me, I'm sorry Jax, I'm so sorry. Please don't hate me"

"You need to get help Wendy"

I heard Bella snort softly, yeah Wendy needed more then help, she needed locking up she could of killed our baby.

"I know, I will I promise this time I promise. Doctor said Abel's getting stronger, said maybe they would fix his belly tomorrow, tomorrow morning"

"Their do everything, they can" this had Wendy crying some more,

"My lawyer said they might file criminal charges, featal abuse. I got some stuff back at the house in the stash drawer."

This had me shaking my head in anger and Bella growling, Wendy still hadn't noticed she was there until that moment, she looked at Bella and frowned but before she could ask me any questions I spoke.

"Jesus Christ"

"Just if they find that shit, their gonna put me away. You own the house Jax, I'd hate to see this blow back on you"

I saw out of the corner of my eye Bella take a step towards us, I could feel her anger from here, me I was shaking in anger.

"Yeah course"

I walked away, grabbed Bella's hand and opened the door

"Jax wait please Jax?"

Wendy was still calling for me as I stormed out of the room, I slammed the door and walked away. Bella pulled me to a stop just as we got outside the hospital.

"Jax? Are we gonna clear that shit?"

I looked at her and saw in her eyes, she would do anything for me. This had me shocked I had never felt devotion like that before, but I wouldn't let her get in trouble for me.

"I'll drop you off at Ma's then I'll go sort it out. You don't need to be anymore involved then you already are"

She shook her head and placed her right hand on my cheek,

"Jax, how many more times do I have to say it? I'm in for the long-haul stop trying to protect me, let me help you"

She then kissed me, I kissed her back wrapping my arms around her waist. Kissing Bella was like nothing I had ever felt before, she brought so many new emotions that I never knew I could feel. I knew I was falling in love with this girl and I never wanted it to end, with Bella by my side I could face anything and everything. She pulled back and smiled at me,

"So, I guess this makes me your old lady now huh?"

That had me laughing,

"Yeah baby girl it does, think you can handle it?"

"As long as you don't keep things from me ever, you have to be honest with me Jax with everything"

"You got it"

With that I climbed onto my bike and held my hand out to Bella helping her on, once on I kick started the bike and off we went.

 **AN,**

 **There you have it, another update. Hope you like it until next time peeps.**

 **Love**

 **V**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7,  
**

**Bella's POV,**

Riding behind Jax was exhilarating, I don't think I would ever get tired of it. My arms wrapped tightly around his waist my head on his back, I knew the next few months would be hard for him, but I meant what I said to him I was going nowhere.

He pulled up outside his apartment, held his hand out to help me off the bike then got off his self, he opened the door and let me in first. Once inside we saw Mamma G cleaning the place up, I knew Jax didn't expect her to be here, I also knew he wouldn't clean the shit out while she was here. Jax spoke first,

"It's almost midnight"

This got Mamma G's attention, she turned her head to look at Jax and saw me stood next to him holding his hand, she sighed then spoke.

"This place is a god damn pigsty"

Jax walked over to the desk pulling me with him, he sat on the top pulling me to stand between his legs, wrapping his arms around my waist and resting his chin on my shoulder. #

"Cleaning was never her strong suit"

Gemma just looked at us, I could see the smirk in her eyes.

"What ya doing here?

"It's my house"

"You know what I mean, I don't want you to see it this way"

I placed my hands over Jax's on my stomach, I felt him tense at what Gemma said so I pushed myself closer to him. Mamma G just carried on cleaning, I knew this was her way of trying to take the pressure off Jax and her mind off of her grandson being born far to early. I hoped that they did file charges against Wendy, she would deserve it I don't know how she could have done this to herself knowing she was pregnant.

"Ma you don't have to do this"

"I just want to get it liveable, buy you some decent carpet, there's cigarette burns everywhere."

"Mom, for Christ sake stop cleaning."

I felt Jax go to stand up, so I moved forward, to give him room to stand. This had him reaching for me and wrapping his arms around me, Gemma stopped what she was doing to look at Jax, I knew this was about Abel, what that stupid doctor told him has made him lose all his faith. Abel has a long fight a head of him, but I knew with everything inside me that he would pull through, and Gemma had that same faith. Jax just needed to believe that something good can happen. I could feel the tension in his body the pure devastation he was feeling at the fact that maybe he would lose his son, I knew this is when he was going to explode and tell us his fears.

"His not gonna make it"

I still had my hands on his on my stomach, so I laced my fingers with one of his hands holding tight so he knew I was here for him.

"What are you talking about what happened?"

At this he unwrapped his arms from around me and moved to stand next to me grabbing my hand and holding tight, I knew he just needed me to be as close to him as I could be, but he also needed room to speak to his mom properly. I leaned my head on his shoulder and put my right hand onto his arm, running it up and down giving him some support that way.

"He was born with half a stomach and a whole in his heart his gonna die"

I just grabbed his hand tighter, there was nothing I could say in this moment that would make him feel better or have faith that Abel will make it through, no in this moment he needed his mom to reassure him he just needed to know I am there for him which I am.

What happened next shocked the shit out of me and had me almost hitting Gemma back in the process. She slapped him round the face with force which had his head going to the side, I knew she regretted it the minute she did it. This is her way of coping as well,

"Don't you say that, you are the only one this boys got, you don't believe his gonna live you may as well go down there and kill him yourself."

It wasn't true of course, Abel has more than Jax, but I knew what Gemma was trying to tell Jax. With that Gemma went into the kitchen, picked up her cigarette and lit it, Jax followed with me tagging along. She turned her head to look at him,

"Sorry. You gotta go see him Jax"

"I can't"

"Why? Cause it'll break your heart? Called being a father"

"For how long a day? A week?"

With that his let me go and sat down at the table, Gemma sitting on the chair next to him. Me I lent against the breakfast bar, this moment I wasn't needed not really.

"You know you were born with that same heart defect your brother had,

She leant over to lightly punch his heart and sat back

"Seems pretty sturdy to me. I came through hell and landed on my feet, your father was hit by a god damn semi, dragged 178 yards and that bastard lived for two more days. Teller's do not die easy"

"No, we just die bloody"

This had them both smiling at each other,

"That's the Irish in us"

"When you and dad hooked up, did he ever talk to you about his vision? About what he wanted from the club"

"His vision, you know was what it is, a brother hood, family"

"Running guns, he want that?"

At this point Gemma started to get uncomfortable, whether it was because she didn't want to talk about her ex or the whole vision of the club I don't know but you could see she was definitely hiding something, I know it's not my place to say anything, but I would keep close watch cause her lying to her son just wasn't on.

"He never said anything about that. Why?"

She stood up and walked over to the sink.

"Found a box of his old shit in storage, just pictures and journals. Things I never knew about him,"

"What kind of things?"

"Seemed like his original idea for the MC was something simpler, he called it a Harley commune. It wasn't outlaw it was real hippy shit"

"He had a lot of bright ideas back then, we were kids your father became a man, and men take care of their business."

"Yeah we do. You should get home mom, finish cleaning tomorrow I'll lock up"

"Ok Darlin,"

"Night Mom"

"Night Baby"

She walked over and kissed Jax, then kissed me on the cheek as she was walking past.

"Night Mamma G"

Once I heard the door close, I walked over to Jax and put my arms around his chest putting my chin on his shoulder, he turned his head slightly to look at me, which had me smiling at him and him smiling back. I placed a soft kiss against his lips,

"You ok?" I asked,

He pulled back, took my arms from around him slid the chair out from the table and pulled me into his lap facing him so I was straddling him. He kissed me softly then put his forehead onto mine.

"I will be. Thank you for being here and staying you could have left with Ma"

"Jax I'm not going anywhere, I'm here for you whenever you need me."

He moved his hands up to my cheeks and cupped my face, he moved his head back slightly, so he could look into my eyes. He smiled at me and moved his thumb to my bottom lip running it softly across my lip.

"You keep surprising me you know? I keep expecting you to run, there's only so much you can see or hear before you do run right?"

"Jax, I'm not going anywhere regardless of what I see or hear. I'm not as innocent as you seem to think I am, I shot someone because they sold drugs to your pregnant ex-wife. I came to Charming knowing that my father is an outlaw, Charlie never kept that secret he told me everything he could to try and stop me from coming yet I still came. Meeting you was unexpected but being here with you now just makes me feel even more at home. I love being here in Charming, I love my father, I even love your mother Jax. And you well I really do like you more than I thought I would at this point. I am not going anywhere as long as you want me I am here"

He just kept staring into my eyes, I knew he was looking for the truth in my words and I knew that's all he would see. He pulled me towards him and placed his lips against mine, this kiss was different to the others we had, had this was more passionate there was fire building I wrapped my arms around his neck pulled myself closer to him. He ran his tongue along my lips asking for entrance which I gladly gave him, his tongue massaging mine I felt his hardness through my pants. I knew I was wet anything this man did to me turned me on, I felt the fire deep in my belly I grind into his hardness pulling a moan from both of us.

Before we got too carried away I pulled back, there was no way I was letting this go any further in this shit hole. I looked in his eyes and saw the pure burning desire and lust there and knew my eyes reflected the same feelings.

He kissed me one more time, then tapped my butt to get off him. I stood up, so he could stand, I then sat back down waiting for him. He opened one of the kitchen draws, he popped the false bottom took out the little bags, and the syringes. He put the syringes in his front pocket and then found a gun in the draw which he put in his pants at the back, then he walked to the bathroom put the bags in the toilet, flushed it and walked out.

He walked over to me and held his hand out to me

"Let's go baby"

I grabbed his hand and he pulled me out of the seat, we walked out of the apartment locking the door as went. We got to his bike and he looked at me,

"I'll drop you of at Ma's baby"

"Where are you going?"

He smirked at me and leant down to kiss me softly,

"I'm staying at the club babe"

"So, I'll stay with you then"

"You wanna stay with me?"

"I do, I'm not saying I'm gonna fuck you tonight, but I would like to go to sleep wrapped in your arms"

"Nothing I'd like more baby girl let's go"

He got on the bike and held his hand out to help me on, once on I wrapped my arms around his waist pulling myself as close to him as I could, he started the bike and we were on our way. Flying down the road, I loved being on the back of his bike, there was no other way to ride. We got to the club, Jax pulled into his spot held his hand out to help me off then he got off, grabbed my hand and pulled me with him into the club.

He pulled me straight to his room, unlocked the door pulled me in then closed and locked the door behind us. He walked over to me and grabbed my waist, pulling me close he then kissed my nose smiled at me and walked over to his chest of draws.

"Hey babe you got a t-shirt I can sleep in?"

He looked at me over his shoulder and smirked,

"Of course,"

He grabbed a wife beater out of the draw and chucked it to me,

"You can use the bathroom first baby"

"Thanks"

I walked into the bathroom, closed the door and stripped off, climbed in the shower had a quick shower down then got out. Dried off, put the wife beater on and opened the bathroom door I saw Jax standing with his back to the door he was getting changed, he had just taken his shirt off, he already had his jeans off. Me I just stood there staring at his back, the reaper tat just made him all the more gorgeous. I walked over to him, stood in front of him and put my hands on his chest, I looked up into his eyes and he smirked at me.

"See something you like Darlin"

I ran my hands up his chest to his neck and wrapped my arms around him,

"I definitely see something I like"

I then leaned on my toes and kissed him, he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me close. Before we could get to carried away someone knocked on the door, I pulled back and raised an eyebrow at Jax, he just shrugged his shoulders. He pulled away from me and walked over to the door, unlocked it and opened it to see Half Sack stood there, me I just got into bed and waited.

"Sorry to bother you Jax, Clay called said his been trying to get hold of you. He just wants to know if Bella's ok"

I heard this and rolled my eyes, dad knew I was with Jax, so he knew I was ok.

"Tell him she's fine."

He then shut and locked the door again. He walked over to the bed and got in, he turned on his left side and pulled me close, he kissed my lips then laid down.

"Night baby"

"Night Jax"

 **Jax's POV,**

I woke up feeling more rested then I have in a long time, I felt Bella laying on me, so I opened my eyes and saw that during the night she had moved to laying on me with her legs straddling me. This had me chuckling, I ran my hands up and down her back which had her shivering and letting a little sigh of pleasure escape her mouth. Waking up with Bella was different to when I woke up with Wendy or Tara, waking up to those two I used to pretend to stay asleep until they left. But waking up with Bella it was just pure happiness.

I heard the guys in the main room already so I knew it was time to get up and meet with Darby, so I wrapped my arms around Bella and rolled us over carefully so not to squash her I unwrapped my arms and placed a kiss on her forehead, I got up out of bed careful not to wake her picked up my clothes threw them on and found some paper to leave a note to let Bella know I would be busy for a few hours.

I unlocked my door and walked out shutting it quietly, I walked into the bar area and saw everyone standing around Chibs was the first to see me.

"Hey Jacky boy nice rest?" he winked at me,

I shook my head and laughed,

"Yeah slept peacefully thanks for asking"

This had Clay looking at me with raised eyebrows,

"My daughter still sleeping?"

"Yeah, I left her note letting her know we would be busy for a few hours and don't worry Clay nothing happened we did just sleep last night"

He nodded his head,

"It better stay that way"

I just laughed and nodded, no way in hell was I telling him how hard she made me just by kissing me, I knew I was falling in love with Bella, so I wasn't going to force her or pressure her into taking our relationship to fast I would wait for when she was ready to take that next step with me. I knew that prick of an ex had hurt her badly even if she knew she didn't love him. Bobby took us out of our staring match,

"So, Darby agreed to meet us at the Diner, in half hour."

"Good"

Before anything else could be said Ma walked in, so I walked over to her kissed her cheek.

"Hey Ma,"

"Darlin. Bella here?"

"She's still sleeping why?"

"Charlie must of gave Clay's number to someone cause some boy's been ringing none stop trying to get hold of Bella. She in your room?"

I just looked at her,

"Yeah, before you ask nothing happened we just slept"

"Wasn't gonna ask,"

She walked out of the bar area to where all the rooms were, we heard her knock the door then open it.

"Iz sorry to wake ya Darlin, someone keeps ringing to speak to ya"

I heard Bella reply sleepily,

"Ok, be out in 2"

With that Ma, closed the door and walked back out to us she smirked at me then walked over to Clay who wrapped his arms around her as soon as she was close to him. I looked to Clay,

"So, who's coming to meet Darby with us?"

"Bobby and Tig"

Yeah knew Tig would be involved wherever Clay was Tig would follow, it was almost cute the man crush Tig had on Clay. I would never say so of course I knew if or when I become Pres Opie would be my man crush. I heard my door open so looked behind me to see Bella coming, she hadn't even got dressed so she was still in my wife beater, which well let's just say had me walking over to her real quick to hide a slight problem I had. I wrapped my arms around her pulling her close and kissing her head.

"Morning Baby"

She wrapped her arms around my neck smiling at me,

"Morning Hansom"

I kissed her lips and pulled back, I know Clay said he was ok with us being together, but I didn't want to rub things in his face, she is still his daughter even with her being eighteen.

She looked over to the guys and smiled,

"Morning guys."

Then she let me go and walked over to Clay, Kissed his cheek,

"Morning Daddy"

"Morning Princess."

"Mamma G, you said someone's been ringing for me?"

"Yeah Darling, I think Charlie must of gave them my number its some boy he won't say his name just keeps asking for you."

"Ok, can I borrow your phone?"

"Sure"

Ma handed over her cell, I walked over to Iz wrapping my arms around her waist from behind and placing my chin on her shoulder this had her looking at me and smiling. She scrolled through the call list and found the number she was looking for. She must have known who it was from because she sighed in what sounded like frustration when she saw the number so, she pressed call and put it on speaker phone.

The person answered on the second ring,

"Is Bella there yet?"

"Jacob this is Iz what do you want?"

"Oh, hey Bells"

"It's either Bella or Iz Jacob now what do you want?"

"Me and dad have been trying to get hold of you since last night, where ya been?"

"Jacob that's none of your business now what do you want?"

"Jeeze Bells anyone would think you don't want to speak to me"

"Really you figured that out huh? Ive told you already it's either Bella or Iz now what the fuck do you want?"

"Cullen's back"

"Yes, I know so? How is this anything to do with you?"

"Bella I'm still your friend"

"No Jacob you're not, you're the boy that's had a crush on me a creepy crush I might add, one that is not reciprocated I have never gave you the impression that anything would ever happen between us I have never seen you as more then my friend or the annoying little brother Charlie forced on me. So, what the hell do you want?"

"What are you going to do about Cullen? You getting back with him?"

"Again, that's none of your business but no Jacob I am not getting back with him"

"That's good Bella, hey maybe I can come see you"

"No Jacob you can't I told you when I left I was closing the door on my old life. I'm in a relationship with someone who treats me right, I'm here with my real dad and my real family you show up here uninvited I won't stop them from kicking the shit out of you. Don't ring this number again Jacob this is goodbye"

With that she hung the phone up, she gave it back to Ma and smiled at her. She turned around in my arms and looked at me,

"You got that meeting with dirt bag Darby, right?"

"Dirt bag?"

"Yeah, if there is one thing in this world I hate its ex boyfriends and drugs and Dirt bag is ring leader for selling them, so I hate him already"

We all laughed at her,

"Yeah, me, Clay, Bobby and Tig are meeting with him. Why were gone why don't you have Juice set up your new cell"

"That's a great idea"

She kissed me then walked over to Juice who was sat at the bar on his laptop. I shook my head smiling, I looked over to the guys to see they were already to go.

"Let's go"

I walked past Iz, kissed her head and walked out of the club, got to my bike hopped on and waited for Clay and the guys.

 **Bella's POV,**

Jax kissed my head on the way out which had me smiling, waking up in his bed this morning even though it's here at the club house was amazing. I haven't woken up feeling so rested in a long time, I looked over to my dad and saw him kissing Mamma G on his way out, he walked past me and kissed my forehead.

"Bye Princess,"

"See ya dad"

I waved to Bobby and Tig also, I turned my attention to Juice who was looking at me smiling.

"Hey Juice, so I know we haven't actually said more than a hey to each other but Jax said you're the best to talk to about techy shit. I got a new cell when I was shopping with Mamma G yesterday and well I hate setting those things up so could you do it for me while we also talk and get to know each other"

I said all in once really fast, he laughed and nodded his head.

"Yeah no worries Iz I can help"

"Awesome"

I leaned over and kissed his cheek, which had him blushing and me giggling. I turned my head to look at Mamma G and smiled at her.

"Hey Mamma G is my stuff still in your trunk?"

"Your clothes are at mine, but I left your cell in the glove box"

"Can I have the keys to grab my cell?"

She handed me the keys, so I walked out of the club and over to her car noticing everyone looking at me so I looked down and realised I was still only in Jax's top. I just shrugged and carried on over to the car, pressed the unlock button opened the passenger side door, opened the glove box got my new cell closed and locked the car and walked back into the club house. Walked straight over to Juice and sat down sliding the box in front of him smiling.

He shook his head, smiling at me and grabbed the box. There was no way I wanted to watch him do this boring stuff so I got up.

"I'm gonna have a shower, you need to ask me anything just come into Jax's room. I'll leave the bathroom door open a crack."

"Will do"

I walked into Jax's room and went straight to the shower.

 **Clay's POV, (Just because)**

On our way to the Diner, I pulled over there was something I wanted to ask Jax. When Bella didn't come home last night I knew she was staying with Jax so I knew she was ok, but I had to know how serious Jax is about my daughter. I didn't want her to get hurt from one of the guys not after what she went through with that jackass Cullen kid. Which had me thinking about them turning up here trying to get her back, no way in hell would he get close enough to even speak to her let alone get her back.

"Clay you ok?"

I turned my head to look at Jax, I shook away the thoughts of the Cullen's and got to thinking about what I wanted to ask Jax.

"Yeah, Jax I have to know are you serious about Bella? I can't and won't let her get hurt"

"Clay, I am not going to hurt Bella. Nothing happened last night we did just sleep, but that doesn't mean that nothing has happened, or nothing will. We've kissed, loads her simple touch can light me on fire but I am not going to pressure her into anything. We are going at her speed here"

He stopped speaking and just looked at me, he took a deep breath and blew it out then nodded his head.

"Ok, look Clay it's way to early for this to be said to her but I will say it to you. I am falling for your daughter ok there is no one I want to be with more then her. I love her"

Wasn't expecting that but now I had heard it from him I knew I could stop worrying. I nodded my head at him.

"Thanks for telling me, let's go"

With that we were off down the road, this meeting with Darby was needed but at the same time not wanted. I hated Darby my daughter had it right when she called him a dirt bag, I know what I am, but I would never lower myself into drugs that was one habit I hated one thing I would never get the club into.

 **Gemma's POV, (It has to be done)**

I was sat waiting at the hospital with Luann who is also an old lady, her man is in prison Otto like Clay is a long-standing Son. We were bought out of our thoughts by Tara coming to speak to us, I hated this bitch she broke my son when she left thinking about this made me mad but then it brought to my thoughts the fact that Jax is with Bella and I knew those two would have a future together.

"Abel's stomach surgery went well, but its putting a strain on his system, Dr Numeed doesn't want to wait he thinks we should do the heart surgery now."

I knew that little boy would come through one surgery and I knew he would survive the next surgery cause his a strong little boy, Luann spoke up before I could,

"But that's good right that their not waiting?"

"It's the best choice yes"

"Thanks"

"Can we talk?"

We both walked away from Luann, I knew what this would be about and if the bitch thinks I want to help that junkie whore she has another thing coming. We wouldn't be in this situation if it wasn't for her.

"What is it?"

"Wendy's in really bad shape, she's still detoxing can't stop crying "

"And?"

"I was hoping maybe you could talk to her, just let her know she's not all alone"

"Trust me nothing I'm gonna say to that crank whore is gonna make her feel loved"

"I forgot just how forthright you can be."

"Forgot a lot of things sweetheart"

"Do you have a problem with me assisting on Abel's case?"

"You a good doctor?"

"Yes"

"My only problem with you sweetheart is I don't like you. You keep your personal feelings away from my grandson I won't have any issues with you, Jax is happy now that's all that matters to me"

"I don't let my professional work get affected by my personal life"

"Good"

"You know people change, I'm not the same girl I was ten years ago"

"I am"

She went to walk away so I leant forward and lifted her top to see if she still had her old lady tat, and she does. If she thinks she can just walk back into Jax's life she has another thing coming, this I would be talking to Jax about I know his with Bella and I'm happy about that, I just hope he was serious about her because I love that girl she is good for him.

"I guess there's some things you can't change"

"I leave it there, so I remember all that shits behind me."

"I forgot just how clever you can be"

With that I've walked away muttering Bitch. Yeah this is definitely a conversation with my son I needed to have and soon, I knew if he hurt Bella there would be no coming back from that in Clay's eyes it would rip the club apart and I know that's not what Bella wants.

That girl would never hurt my son I knew that just by looking at her and the way she looked at Jax.

 **Bella's POV,**

It took Juice like ten minutes to sort my cell out for me, I was out of the shower and dressed walking out of Jax's room just as he was going to knock. He gave me my cell and smiled at me,

"All done Iz"

"Thanks Juice, you're the best"

I kissed his cheek and walked out to the bar, I heard the bikes pulling in so we both walked out to see them. I saw Jax get off his bike so, I walked straight over to him and wrapped my arms around his neck his arms opened as soon as he saw me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my lips softly.

"Hey Beautiful"

"Hey Hansom, you ok?"

"All good Darlin"

"Really? I can feel your tension from here babe, you can talk to me you know?"

He looked at me smiling, pulled me tightly against him and kissed me again.

"I know baby girl, later ok? We've got some club business to do"

"Ok I'm gonna hold you to that"

He chuckled and pulled away from me, I walked over to my dad and kissed his cheek. He smiled at me,

"Hey Princess you ok?"

"Yeah dad stop worrying about me so much. I just wanted to ask you something, Mamma G asked me to help out in the office but I was thinking do all the guys who work here in the garage have qualifications in mechanics?"

"Their all self taught but qualified why?"

"Well Jacob that boy who kept calling his self taught and he taught me everything he knows so I was thinking maybe for something to do I can help out in the garage? Cause as much as I love Mamma G working in the office just isn't for me. Maybe I could do some sort of apprenticeship here and earn my qualification at the same time?"

"Sounds good sweetheart, we're talk more after I've sorted the club business"

"You got it dad"

With that I walked back over to Jax,

"Hey while you guys talk business, I'm going to explore a little, Juice did my new cell so if I need you I'll call. Enjoy business"

"Ok baby girl"

I kissed him and waved to the rest, I walked out of the gates and stood there for a moment looking in the directions to see which way took my fancy. When I looked to the right I saw an ice cream parlour so that would be my first stop, I started walking in that direction when I saw a car I knew. A black Mercedes I knew that car anywhere the Cullen's were here, this was going to be fun. I fished my cell out of my pocket and scrolled to Jax's number I dialled and he answered on the first ring.

"Hey babe you lost already"

"Har har, no the Cullen's are here, are you all still sorting business?"

"Uh yeah, should be finished in about twenty"

"Ok, I have a plan. Were not doing this their way their doing it my way. I'm going to let them see me but only when I want them to. I'll go on a little explore let you all finish business, text me when your done and I'll bring them that way"

"You got it babe"

This is going to be fun, I can not wait for the Cullen's to see me especially Edward, especially with Jax's arms wrapped around me. I got to the ice cream parlour and walked in, I ordered a banana and strawberry sundae.

 **Jax's POV,**

We were finishing our conversation on the Mayans when my cell rang, I saw it was a number so I knew it was Bella, this had me chuckling is she lost already.

"Hey babe you lost already?"

"Har har, no the Cullen's are here, are you all still sorting business"

Cullen's are here now this would fun, I couldn't wait for these little bastards to turn up it's about time they saw the real Bella and I would certainly rub more salt in the wounds for him I would be all over Bella in front of him. I would warn Clay of course so he didn't kick my ass.

"Uh yeah, should be finished in about twenty"

"Ok, I have a plan. Were not doing this their way their doing it my way. I'm going to let them see me but only when I want them to. I'll go on a little explore let you all finish business, text me when your done and I'll bring them that way"

"You got it babe"

With that I hung up, bring on the little fuckers, I looked to Clay as I felt him looking at me.

"Iz ok?"

"Yeah, the Cullen's are in town"

"Really?"

"Yep, Iz wants us to finish business, then I'm gonna text her let her know were done. She will bring them this way, she wants them to see her when she's ready to show herself so we have to do this her way."

We all cracked our knuckles, Bella may have only been here for a little over three days but she is already part of our family, I knew one day I would ask her to marry me because I felt that connection with her, there is no one else I want to spend the rest of my life with, there is no one else I want to be Abel's mum.

I am going to sue Wendy for full custody of Abel, when I am finished with her she wouldn't even have visitation rights that woman will have no contact with my son until he is old enough to decide for his self. I was bought out of my thoughts by Clay clearing his throat,

"Sorry carry on"

We all focused back on the map in front of us, we will get our guns back and we will kick the Cullen's asses for what they did to Bella.

"Mayan's got two shops where they cut and bag the Heroin twenty minutes outside of Oakland"

I pointed to the spot on the map, next Juice spoke, he did research on the Mayans our resident tech.

"Marcus Alvarez president of the Oakland charter, owns both buildings where they run their dope operations"

That's why his our tech his great at it, Chibs spoke next

"Local cops are on the payroll so it's a no hassle gig"

"Which makes them lazy, Alvarez don't try to hard to cover his tracks." I said, then Tig had to put his two cents in.

"He wouldn't take a chance and leave the M4's there"

Clay: "Store's them somewhere off the grid"

Jax: "We found a dummy corporation Mecalver warehouse, way off the grid."

Clay: "Good work kids"

With that Clay walked away, I looked to Opie,

"I'll meet you at yours, you bring the explosives I want this done tonight but first we have the Cullen's to deal with"

I said while picking up my cell,

 _Finished babe bring those bastards_

 _On way hansom_

This is going to be fun, I looked up to the guys,

"It's play time boys"

 **An,**

 **And there you have it another chapter, the next chapter we welcome the Cullen's.**

 **Love**

 **V**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8,**

 **Bella's POV,**

Sat in the Ice Cream Parlour eating my sundae thinking about my plan for the Cullen's I couldn't wait for Eddie to see me with Jax and know he had well and truly lost me, I just hope Jax was serious about me. I saw the way his ex the doc looked at him in the hospital, I know Jax didn't give her a second thought, but she certainly looked at him with longing in her eyes.

I was brought out of my thoughts by my cell dinging alerting me to a new text messages, I picked it up from the table and saw a message from Jax. I swiped my thumb to unlock the screen, popped in my pin and opened the message.

 _Finished babe bring those bastards_

This had me smirking, oh yeah, it's on the Cullen's so didn't know what they had coming to them. I quickly text back,

 _On way hansom_

I stood up put my cell in my back pocket and walked out of the parlour. I knew it wouldn't take me long to get to Teller-Morrow garage. I turned to my left and started walking I got to the Barbour's and saw Carlisle's Jag making its way through the street, so I just stood there for a while hoping they would see me. I didn't have to wait long before I saw him pulling over his car, I saw Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Alice and Jasper step out I knew Rose and Emmett wouldn't be far, but I didn't care.

I stood outside the shop lifting my head up, so I could bathe in the sun for a while, when my cell rang. Now I don't have the normal Apple ringtone no I choose one of my favourite songs as my ringtone "Rockstar" by Nickelback began blaring out of my cell, I grabbed it out of my pocket and saw it was Mamma G. I answered it and looked at the Cullen's from the corner of my eye, I knew my cell had got their attention cause I could see them looking at me. So, while talking to Gemma I started making my way back to the garage I knew they would follow me.

"Hey Mamma G what's up?"

"Abel's surgery went well."

"That's good"

"Yeah, can you let Jax know please Darlin, can't seem to get hold of him."

"Will do, I'm on my way back to the club now, just stepped out for some Ice Cream."

"Thanks, Darlin"

With that she hung up, I got to the club and walked in I saw the guys waiting for me all stood in a line with Jax and my dad stood at the front all with their arms crossed over their chests. This has me giggling at them, as soon as Jax saw me he opened his arms for me with a smirk on his face, so I knew the Cullen's were behind me and could see my every move from here. I smirked at Jax and thought maybe just maybe I could piss Edward off more by running into Jax's arms and wrapping my legs around him. So, I did, I ran into his arms, he grabbed my ass and lifted me with no effort what so ever I wrapped my legs around his waist, my arms around his neck and kissed him.

I knew my dad was next to us, but I didn't care I wasn't only doing this to piss Edward off I was doing this cause I wanted to and I wasn't going to hide my feelings for Jax.

Our kiss was so full of passion and promise, I knew that when me and Jax got to the next stage in our relationship it would be so worth it. We were interrupted by someone clearing their throats, I knew it wasn't dad because I had heard that throat being cleared so many times before. I pulled away from Jax slowly with a scowl on my face which had him chuckling at me he placed one more kiss on my lips and smiled at me, I placed my forehead on his and smiled back.

"We will be continuing this later"

"You bet your ass we will Darlin"

Jax loosened his grip on me so I could slowly slide down his body to stand on my feet, I stepped in between him and my dad, I took my dad's hand and Jax wrapped his arm around my shoulder, so I wrapped my arm around his waist. We all looked at the Cullen's at the same time, all with frowns on our faces. Dad was the one to speak first,

"Can I help ya'll, you seem a bit lost"

Carlisle ever the egotistical pig head stepped forward holding Esme's hand, Edward stood next to them frowning at me, Alice stood next to Jasper with a look of disapproval on her face. Me I just stood there glaring at them all.

"I am Carlisle Cullen, this is my wife Esme and my children, Edward, Alice and Jasper. We came here to bring Bella back to our family"

This had me tensing no way in hell would I be going anywhere with those assholes, Jax felt me tense so he pulled me closer to his body and kissed my forehead, Dad spoke again,

"And why pray tell would my daughter go anywhere with you?"

"You see she belongs to my son Edward. They have been in a relationship since Bella came to live with Charlie in Forks about a year ago"

Was this guy for real? Belong! I Belong to no one! Before my father could speak I beat him to it,

"I belong to no one Carlisle! Me and Edward broke up remember he left me in the fucking Forrest so why the hell would I go anywhere with him or you?"

Edward rushed forward towards me which had Jax pulling me behind him and dad, both stepped in front of me blocking me from the prick but that didn't stop him from opening his mouth and shoving his foot in it.

"Isabella that is no way for a lady to speak. That language is disgusting I will not hear it out of your mouth again do you hear me? If I do I will punish you"

Yeah that right there just sighed his death certificate, my father stepped forward pulling out his gun and holding it to Edward's head,

"You talk to my daughter like that again you son of a bitch I'll put a bullet in your head faster than your daddy can swipe his credit card"

This has me smirking, I stepped next to Jax and grabbed his hand, I looked behind me to see all the guys with their guns out pointing at the Cullen's this had me chuckling to myself I caught Chibs eye and he smirked at me and winked. I looked back to the front and saw Carlisle trying to get dad to put his gun down, yeah could luck with that. I could see Edwards fear written all over his face I loved it does that make me a twisted person? Oh well who cares

"Edward, I don't think I introduced you to my father, did I? How rude of me, Edward this is Clay Morrow my father, president of the biker club Sons of Anarchy."

I stepped next to my father pulling Jax with me, I put my hand on his arm, which had him looking at me and smiling, me smiling back at him and winking.

"Daddy this is Edward Cullen, the guy I told you about the one who broke up with me in the Forrest."

He smirked at me then looked back at Edward,

"Is that right princess? Well Edward what do you have to say for yourself?"

Edward looked to me for help, which had me raising my eyebrow and glaring at him which believe me was harder then expected. He looked back to my dad and stuttered his way through his explanation.

"You see Mr uh…. Mr Morrow, there uh there was an incident uh with my brother. For some reason him and Bella didn't get on and uh she said something that uh he didn't like which had him strangling her and that's why I had to leave her"

Yeah you think that's gonna get you out of trouble here idiot all you've done is throw your brother under the bridge as well jackass.

My father flicked his eyes to Tig then nodded his head in the direction of us, Tig joined us standing next to me and Jax.

"Which brother was this?"

Edward pointed his thumb in the direction of Jasper, my dad simply nodded his head to Tig who stepped up to Jasper and had his gun pointed at Jaspers head in no time. This had Esme crying out in horror, she flung her hands out uselessly and looked at me in desperation.

"Bella please don't let them hurt my sons. They didn't mean to hurt you"

Didn't mean to hurt me? That was true for Jasper but not Edward there is no good way to break up with someone but doing it in the fucking forest certainly isn't the way, her words just pissed me of as well as everyone around me. She always made excuses for the way Edward behaved towards me, always let him get away with treating the other's like shit. You see I don't hate Jasper and he doesn't hate me, we had bonded over our dislike of Edward and the Cullen's the only reason he was still around was because the courts said he had to stay there until he was 21 normally it would be 18 but with Jasper's past he had to stay until he was 21.

I looked up at Jasper he was looking at me, he didn't have fear in his eyes though, no his eyes held pure amusement. I cocked my head to the side in question, I didn't need to verbalise things with Jasper he could read me like no one else. He knew what I was asking just from my look, he nodded his head in answer and this had me smiling wide at him.

I let go of Jax's hand, kissed him on the lips then walked over to Tig, I put my hand on his arm and pushed his gun down.

"Princess what ya doing?"

I looked at Tig in shock, I didn't think he liked me but him calling me that made me realise that he was just being cautious of me, I smiled at him and kissed his cheek.

"Uncle Tig, Jasper didn't hurt me, not really"

"What do you mean not really?"

"He did what I asked him to do. I knew Edward would never let me break up with him, he always believed he was in charge of everything. I couldn't be with him anymore, me and Jasper were secret friends in front of everyone we pretended to hate each other but really, he is my best friend. We made a plan to make Edward break up with me, although neither of us expected him to break up with me in the woods and leave me there."

Tig looked at me in shock,

"You asked him to strangle you?"

"Well yeah, it had to be believable"

He looked at me for a second before looking over to my father, this had me stepping in front of Jasper blocking him from the gun. Jasper stepped closer to me and wrapped his arms around my waist placing his chin on my shoulder turning so his lips were near my ear, so I would be the only one who could hear what he was saying.

"Darlin you don't need to protect me but thank you."

I nodded my head at him and looked over to my father he was looking at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Princess what do you want us to do? If you want us to kill them all we will"

I looked over to the Cullen's they were all looking at me with the same emotion hope! They thought they knew me well enough that I would protect them, they had another thing coming. Before anyone could comprehend what, I was doing, I took the gun from Tig and pointed it at Edward. This had Esme and Alice gasping in shock, daddy looked at me in shock also so did some of the guys but Jax looked at me with pure lust in his eyes.

"Edward"

He turned to look at me with a smile on his face, he didn't know I had a gun trained on him until he turned to look at me. This had him stepping back in shock which had him stepping into my father's gun.

"Bella what are you doing?"

Tig took a step closer to me which had me looking at him from the corner of my eye,

"Uncle Tig I love you but please don't interfere this is between me and Edward"

"Ok Princess"

He stepped back and stood next to my father, I looked at Edward stood their looking at me in fear and suddenly I felt powerful, he is my bitch now not the other way around, he would have to do what I said or well I wont finish that sentence you get the idea.

"Don't say another word Edward"

"Bella…

His cut off because he saw the look in my eyes,

"I said don't say another word, your going to listen to what I have to say to everything I have to say. Then you and your family are going to get in your pretty little car and drive the hell out of Charming. Your going to forget about me because I want nothing to do with you or your family.

I am only going to say this once so listen carefully. You are a fucking asshole we're over, done nothing between us, get the fuck out of my town away from me and my family or I'll let my family kill you"

I thought with a gun in his face and a gun in his back he would learn when to shut the fuck up and listen but clearly, he is not as clever as he thought he was.

"Isabella I can't just leave you here, look at what you've become without me around you. No, you're coming with me, now go and get your things were leaving"

The pompous ass just had to stamp his foot like the child he is, I felt Jasper pull me closer to him and tighten his arms holding me, so I wouldn't fly off the handle, but he didn't need to worry because I wouldn't try and hit Edward this time no that would be to easy. I grabbed his hands and pushed them off me, I took a step towards Edward and raised the gun more, I pointed it directly at his shoulder. I looked into his eyes and pulled the trigger, no one moved, no one breathed expect Jax who moved over to me, pulling me into his arms and taking the gun away from me.

I knew the moment the bullet hit its mark because Edward screamed in pain, I turned to face him and saw Carlisle, Esme and Alice knelling on the floor next to Edward, Jasper had moved over to my side and stood with the Sons. Carlisle looked up at me in disgust, me I just held my head high and stared into his eyes I wouldn't let him intimidate me

"What have you done? You think I will let you get away with this?"

I didn't get the chance to respond because daddy was pulling Carlisle up off the floor by the scruff of his collar he pulled him so close that their noses were touching.

"You think you can come to my town, try and take my daughter back to your egotistical asshole son then threaten her when she stands up to him. Let me make this clear to you Cullen, your money will get you nowhere in this town but 6ft under, is that what you want? I'm sure your wife and pretty little Alice there can become sweet butts here, I know someone who wouldn't mind training them."

Carlisle looked sick, he looked so shaken up his eyes were so wide I probably could have thrown a dime and it would have landed in his eye.

"What your going to do, is pick up your son and drag him away from my daughter. Then as my princess said your going to get in your pretty little car and drive the fuck outta Charming. I hear you rat on my daughter or anyone comes here looking for her about that little hole in your son I'll make good on my promise and don't think I wont find you cause I will. From this moment on Bella is dead to you and your family"

With that dad throw him to the floor, Carlisle scrambled up and grabbed Edward, he grabbed Esme's hand who grabbed Alice, this had them looking for Jasper and panicking when they couldn't see him. This had me chuckling, that got their attention and they saw Jasper stood behind me laughing with me.

"Jasper come on son we have to leave"

Jasper looked at me and I knew in that moment no way in hell would I let him leave, he didn't belong with the Cullen's he belonged here with me, as my brother. He went to move towards the Cullen's, but I grabbed his hand and turned to look at daddy. He raised his eyebrow at me, I widened my eyes and made my bottom lip tremble like I was going to cry I even squeezed out a little tear.

"Please daddy, don't let them take Jasper he doesn't belong with them his my brother he belongs here"

He scratched the back of his neck and looked at Jasper, then back to me.

"Princess…

I cut him off, so he couldn't finish,

"Please daddy, he won't be no hassle, he's like us. He never fit in with the Cullen's they never let him. They were always mean to him, especially when he used to ride his bike to school"

"Jasper how old are you?"

"I'm 19"

"Why are you still with these if your over 18?"

"Because it's a stipulation from the courts. I have to stay with a foster family until I'm 21."

"Are you still in school"

"No, I graduated early. I'm a fully qualified mechanic"

"Do you want to stay?"

"Yes"

He looked over to the Cullen's and smirked, then looked at me and opened his arms which had me flying into them. He pulled me close to him and kissed my forehead.

"Time for you to go Carlisle, my boys will follow to make sure you make it out of Charming and don't make any stops on the way."

With that Carlisle dragged the rest of his family away and out of the garage, this had me sighing in relief I thought they would never leave. I turned in my fathers arms and looked at him from the corner of my eye,

"So, daddy it's a boy"

This had everyone laughing at us, dad ruffled my hair and pushed me into Jax's arms.

"Smartass"

He looked over to the guys,

"Tig, Chibs make sure those assholes make it out of Charming"

"Aye"

With that they left on their bikes,

"Jasper make yourself at home, this is your home now as well as Bella's. You can have a job here to, but I'll need to see your qualifications, we can also get you a new bike if you want?"

"Fuck yeah"

"Good, Juice show him to a spare room"

Juice took Jasper into the club house, it was me, Jax and dad left outside. Dad looked at me and Jax,

"Take Iz with ya when you get Opie she can meet Donna then"

"You got it Pres"

With that dad walked into the club house, I looked to Jax and smiled softly I put my hands on his arms and ran them slowly up to his neck linking my fingers together behind his head. I pulled him towards me as I stood on my tip toes, our lips touched softly just a brushing of what would come later when we had our time.

"Come on Darlin we got to go"

He grabbed my hand and pulled me to his bike, he climbed on then held a hand out to help me on. Once on I wrapped my arms around him placing my hands on his chest, he kicked started the bike and off we went. We stopped just outside a corner house, he helped me off the bike then stood up himself.

"Opie lives just up the road, Donna doesn't like hearing the bikes coming so we have to stop round from his house."

This had me thinking back to an earlier conversation I heard between Opie and Jax. Jax started to walk but I pulled him to a stop, he looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Tell me more about Donna? I remember a conversation between you and Opie at the lumber yard. It seems like Donna doesn't really like the club"

He scratched the back of his neck and sat back on his bike pulling me between his legs.

"Donna doesn't like the club, she wants Opie to leave she doesn't understand that once you're in your in for life. Opie got locked up for once of the things he did he went away for five years. Donna hasn't been a fan since. That's the shortened version of the story"

"Ok, but didn't she know what she was marrying into? I mean Opie's been in the club as long as you, so he must have been a member when he met Donna, why would she suddenly think things will change? She knew what she was marrying into"

"From what I've gathered over time Darlin she seems to think she married Opie and not the club"

"So, after all the years together plus the two kids they have she still hasn't figured out that Opie and the club are a packaged deal?"

"Bout right Darlin yea"

"Wow. She seems like a right bitch"

That just had him chuckling at me, he kissed me then grabbed my hand

"Come on Darlin"

He pulled me along with him, we got too a really nice-looking house when we heard shouting, Jax looked at me as if to say here we go again. Had me wondering how many times this Donna chick has gone off at Opie it just had me shaking my head, I know I may be young, but I have never understood how women or men for that matter can be with someone claiming love but at the same time trying to change that person into someone else. We stopped just outside the garage where all the shouting was coming from, Jax put his arms around my waist and pulled me into his chest.

"You sat in a cell for five years why Clay and the others got rich. They sold you out, you know that. Your just too weak to stand up to them"

This had both me and Jax tensing, how dare this bitch accuse my family like that, the bitch may not know it but what she said made me instantly dislike her. No way in hell could I or would I be friends with someone like her. I looked up to Jax who looked down at me, he knew what I was asking without verbalising it he shook his head in the no motion, so I knew what she said was all her assuming the worst of the club and to call her husband the man she supposedly loves weak is pathetic she knew what she was doing when she married Opie. I would make it my mission to get to know Opie better after this he seemed like he could do with a female friend.

We looked back at Opie and Donna to see her start to walk away, but she grabbed the bag on her way and was trying to yank it out of Opie's hand.

"Give me the bag Donna"

"NO" She screamed then started hitting Opie's chest, I saw just behind them the kids had come out to see what was going on, so I nudged Jax to make him aware. He looked over to the kids and smiled at them nodding his head towards the door in hint that they should go back the way they came.

Opie caught sight of his kids and stopped fighting with Donna, she took a breath then walked away taking the kids with her. Opie put the bag on his shoulder and made his way out of the garage when he caught sight of me and Jax.

"Didn't hear you pull up"

He then looked at me and smiled,

"Hey Iz"

"Op"

"Parked down the block, didn't want to tweeked Donna"

"You catch all that?"

"Enough"

"I think shes already tweeked"

"Yeah"

"So Iz, heard the ex-made a visit?"

This had me snorting,

"Yeah you could say that. I was gonna ask to meet Donna but after that I don't think now's the right time sorry about that by the way we weren't eavesdropping"

"Don't worry, you can pop in if you want? Think some female company might help"

"Ok, you guys go do your thing with the club I got this."

I kissed Jax and winked at him, then I kissed Opie's cheek and walked through the garage into the garden, I got to the back door and tapped. Donna opened a few minutes later she frowned at me.

"Hey, so I know this is weird I'm not some stalker before you start worrying. My name's Isabella but I prefer Iz I'm Clay's daughter and Jax's Old lady. Dad thought I should drop by and introduce myself, I came with Jax but after seeing you and Opie I was gonna just leave but I thought you could use some female company? If not, I can call Half sack to come and get me"

"Clay has a daughter?"

"Yeah shocking huh?"

"Yeah come on in"

She opened the door wider for me, I walked in and sat down at the kitchen table.

"So, Donna what's there to do around here for fun?"

Before she could speak I jumped in again,

"I have an idea, how about we go to the store get a bottle of wine, some snacks for the kiddies and see what good films are on Netflix? We can have a good old girlie natter, you can rant to me all you want about the club and I can tell you about my prick of an ex"

"Uh, I don't think I've had a girlie night in well years"

"Donna I haven't had one in a while either but from what I saw you could do with a fun evening and so could your kiddies."

"Ok lets go, but uh well I don't have a lot of cash"

I just waved my hand,

"Don't worry it's on me, Dad gave me a credit card"

Now I know I said this chick and me wouldn't be friends maybe I was being a little harsh and judging the woman before I knew her, so I was going to give her a chance and tonight would be her chance.

"Kenny, Ellie come on"

The kids came walking into the kitchen,

"Hey, meet Iz she is a friend of Jax's"

They both looked at me, so I smiled,

"Hey guys"

I could see that they were shy, so I just waved at them, I stood up and looked at Donna.

"Come on guys Iz is taking us to get some snacks for a movie night tonight"

I pulled out my cell and dialled Half Sack,

"What's up girl"

"Hey, Sack could you borrow a car from the garage, pick me, Donna and the kids up and take us to the supermarket then bring us back"

"Sure, be there soon"

"Thanks"

"Let's wait outside shall we"

 **Time Skip not going to write a pointless shopping bit**

"Thanks Sack"

We got back to Donna's about an hour later, we walked in, Donna got the kids a drink each then pulled out some wine glasses. We sat down in the sitting room and switched on Netflix we choose something for the kids to begin with, we watched Big Hero 6 to start, which had us all laughing and doing the fist bump with each other.

We then got watching, The Simpsons Movie which has us singing the spider pig song along with Homer, we looked to see it was getting pretty late so decided to just order Pizza. We had a toilet break and waited for the pizza.

I ordered two large pizza's, once they arrived we sat back down and watched Alice in Wonderland the one with Johnny Depp in. Once that was finished Donna put the kids to bed and came back out, I knew she would be able to relax a bit more now, so I put on Kevin Hart's Laugh at my pain.

Half way through the show Donna turned to me and I knew she wanted to speak so I turned to look at her smiling.

"Iz, are you sure being with Jax is what you want?"

I cocked my head to the side,

"Why would you ask that?"

"I married Opie because I loved him, we were kids really, but I didn't just marry Opie I married the Opie and the club. I guess I'm struggling with that more now because of his jail time, I just your still young I don't want you to end up regretting things like me"

"Do you really regret marrying Opie? Or is this all because his jail time? I know I haven't been part of the Sam crow as long as you and you probably think I know nothing but dad and Jax have been 100% honest with me Donna, they've told me everything even about Opie's time in jail. Have you actually spoke to Opie about that or just assumed it was all to do with the club?"

"To be honest as soon as Opie came out I wanted nothing to do with the club, I didn't want Opie to have anything to do with the club I didn't even let him mention the club I just blamed it all on Sam Crow."

"Donna I think you need to sit down and speak to Opie, tell him you need to be all in no half way. But actually, seat down and listen to him, let him tell you but you need to go into the conversation with an open mind and with the knowledge that once you're in the club there is no getting out.

Also remember you married Opie and the club and with that comes certain benefits, the club is always there for you no matter what. Hey, how about we make this a weekly thing? Me, you and the kiddies do a movie night? And maybe you come to Gemma's with Opie and the kids for a dinner one evening? Let someone else do the cooking and spend their cash"

"I like that idea Iz, thank you"

"I know you've been hurt because of what's happened but please don't keep pushing the club away Donna, and besides I'm here now so I'll make sure you're at the dinners"

She laughed at that and nodded her head, ok so maybe I was wrong about this chick, maybe we could be friends.

We got watching the show again, after Kevin Hart we watched Jeff Dunham's Minding the Monsters, I checked the time and saw it was just after 11.30pm.

"How about a horror now?"

"What you got in mind?"

"I don't know you pick"

She chose Paranormal Activity now I have to admit I had already seen it and thought it was shit but thought it would be pretty cool to watch it with someone else. Donna jumped through some of it, so we decided to watch the second one.

We didn't realise how late it was, we had just got to the bit where the mom checks on baby hunter and suddenly gets pulled out of the room when Donna's front door opens, me and Donna scream and in walks a laughing Opie and Jax.

Me and Donna look at each other and burst out laughing, we high five then walk over to our men.

I get to Jax and he pulls me into his arms and kisses me softly, Opie doing the same with Donna. I looked over to Donna and wink at her, which had her laughing.

"How did it go?"

"As planned"

Was all Jax said, I smiled and nodded at Donna.

"You ready to go Darlin?"

"Yeah let me grab my stuff and help Donna clean-up"

Before I could move, Donna stepped in front of me.

"Don't you dare, you've done enough for me tonight."

She then pulled me into a hug wrapping her arms tightly around me which had my arms going around her pulling her close, she whispered in my ear.

"Thank you for tonight I really needed it"

"You're welcome sweet cheeks"

This had us both giggling, we pulled apart and I walked over to get my shoes, I slipped them on and was ready.

"Let's go Sexy" this had everyone chuckling at me,

I kissed Opie's cheek, and waved to Donna,

"I'll text you in the morning Donna"

With that Jax was pulling me out the door, he took his jacket off and put it on me, he climbed on his bike and held his hand out to me to help me on. Once on he was speeding off down the road, we got to the club house and pulled into Jax's spot.

We walked hand in hand into the club and straight to our room. Once in I was pushed against the door with Jax's lips on mine. My hands found there way into his hair pulling him closer to me his hands around my waist pulling me tight.

I moved my hands down to his chest, when I felt something wet on him I pulled my hand away and saw that it was covered in blood, this had me widening my eyes in fear thinking it was his. I looked up into his eyes and saw him looking at me in fear himself.

"Jax?"

"It's not my blood baby"

"Oh, good ok. How about a shower?"

He looked at me in surprise,

"What? That's it? No shouting at me or calling me a monster?"

This had my heart breaking for him, how had his ex's treated him so badly? I put my hand on his cheek, running my thumb along his bottom lip and smiled at him.

"You're not a monster Jax, I was worried the blood was yours nothing more. You don't have to tell me tonight cause I know your tell me when your ready. So, let's just get a shower and go to bed, I want to feel your arms around me tonight"

"Ok baby"

He kissed my thumb, and grabbed my hand pulling me into the bathroom, he turned on the shower and turned to me I slowly undressed and stepped into the shower smiling at him.

"Come on Sexy join me"

He was in before I finished my sentence, we washed each other and sneaked a few kisses from each other. Once out he passed me another of his tops to sleep in, I crawled into bed and laid on my side, I felt him get in and slide his arms around me pulling me close to his body.

"Goodnight Baby"

He kissed my head

"Night Babe"

There was nothing like going to sleep surrounded in Jax, I would never tire of this I fell asleep to Jax's soft snores.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9,**

 **Jax's POV, (When they get to Opie's)**

After meeting the Cullen's, I pulled Iz with me, we got on my bike and off we went. Pulling up at a corner house, I helped Iz off the bike then got off myself. She looked at me with the question on her face,

"Opie lives just up the road, Donna doesn't like hearing the bikes coming so we have to stop round from his house."

She looked away from me for a moment and I knew she was thinking about something, I went to start walking when she pulled me to a stop, so I looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Tell me more about Donna? I remember a conversation between you and Opie at the lumber yard. It seems like Donna doesn't really like the club."

I scratched the back of my neck and pulled her to sit back on my bike pulling her between my legs.

"Donna doesn't like the club, she wants Opie to leave she doesn't understand that once you're in your in for life. Opie got locked up for one of the things he did, he went away for five years. Donna hasn't been a fan since, that's the shortened version of the story."

"Ok, but didn't she know what she was marrying into? I mean Opie's been in the club as long as you, so he must have been a member when he met Donna, so why would she suddenly think things will change? She knew what she was marrying into."

I knew she had a point, but there was just so much about Donna and Opie's relationship that I just didn't know about. Opie keeps so much locked up that the only time we know when something is wrong is when he bursts cause his so full and can't take anymore.

"From what I've gathered over time Darlin she seems to think she married Opie and not the club"

She took on the most adorable look I have ever seen, she scrunched up her nose and looked at me with her big brown doe eyes.

"So, after all these years together plus the two kids they have she still hasn't figured out that Opie and the club are a packaged deal?"

"Bout right Darlin yea"

"Wow, she seems like a right bitch"

Now that had me chuckling, this young lady in front of me was becoming to mean so much to me in the short amount of time I had known her. Never before had any woman affected me so much, even Tara. I kissed her lips softly and grabbed her hand.

"Come on Darlin"

I pulled her along with me, we got to Mrs Baxter's house, which was the nicest house on the street when we heard shouting, I looked at Iz to say with my eyes here we go again. I knew what Iz was thinking without her even saying anything to me, because I had been thinking it myself since the beginning. I knew Opie loved Donna with everything he had but all she seemed to want to do was change him.

We stopped just outside the garage where all the shouting was coming from, I put my arms around her waist and pulled her into my chest, from where we were standing we could hear everything that was being said and I have to say I didn't like any of what I was hearing Donna had it so wrong.

"You sat in a cell for five years why Clay and the others got rich. They sold you out, you know that, you're just too weak to stand up to them"

This had not only me tensing but Iz as well, no way in hell would any of us betray Opie like that and for Donna to think that or even say it to Opie made me mad as hell. Opie is my best friend hell his like a brother to me no way would I do that to him.

We looked back at Opie and Donna to see her starting to walk away, she grabbed the bag on her way and was trying to yank it out of Opie's hand.

"Give me the bag Donna!"

"NO" she screamed, then she started hitting Opie's chest, I felt Iz nudge me and looked to where she hinted with her head, I looked over to see the kids and smiled at them nodding my head towards the door in hint that they should go back the way they came. Once Opie caught sight of the kids he stopped fighting with Donna, she took a breath then walked away taking the kids with her, Opie put his bag on his shoulder and made his way out of the garage where he caught sight of me and Iz.

"Didn't hear you pull up"

He looked at Iz and smiled,

"Hey Iz"

"Op"

"Parked down the block, didn't want to tweek Donna"

"You catch all that?"

"Enough"

"I think shes already tweeked"

"Yeah"

He had a point I suppose, couldn't deny that also couldn't say anything to it either because if I was him I would have left Donna's arse years ago. No way would I put up with being treated the way Donna treats him.

"So Iz, heard the ex-made a visit?"

She snorted to that and smirked,

"Yeah you could say that. I was gonna ask to meet Donna but after that I don't think now's the right time sorry about that by the way we weren't eavesdropping"

This had me smirking, she wasn't but I sure as shit was.

"Don't worry, you can pop in if you want? Think some female company might help"

"Ok, you guys go do your thing with the club I got this"

She kissed me and winked then kissed Opie's cheek and walked away. I watched her as she walked, swinging her hips at me. This had me smirking and looking at Opie who also had a smirk on his face.

"I don't think Donna's gonna know what's hit her with that one"

This had me chuckling, my girl certainly was a fire cracker I would give her that. The thing is I think shes always been this way but shes kept it locked up in fear of what Charlie would do or say to her, or that stupid pissing ex of hers. Now shes unleashed her inner demon and I am gonna love helping her explore it.

"I think you might be right there Op, lets move before we get called back in to stop a fight"

Opie got on his bike and I walked to mine, hoping on as soon as I got there. We sped off together with me in the lead. We met up with Clay, nodding at him and got into formation, the others joining us along the way. We arrived at the Mexicans warehouse and got to work, me and Op going one way with Clay and the others going another. All looking for the guns they took from us, in the main warehouse bit there was wooden crates and boxes everywhere, so we just started pulling things out in search.

We found the guns in the crates, why the others got to moving them to our van me and Opie got to working on rigging the place with explosives.

I knew there was a problem, so started thinking of a distraction. I walked over to Clay and we both saw some Mayans coming we looked at each other and knew this would end in blood shed.

I ended up putting on a blanket covering myself and singing like I was a drug homeless dude. Some Mayans walked over to me and started shit. Clay came up behind them and pulled his gun on them,

"Tell your dirt bag buddies they steal from Sam Crow they get some of this" then he shot one of them, which triggered the one left in the van to start moving but Chibs took care of him. Clay looked at me and started walking over towards the dumpster

"His all yours"

I pulled my gun up to shot him, when I heard gun shots and felt them hit my back. Luckily, I had my vest on, Clay shot the one who shot me then pulled me up.

"I'm ok, got the vest."

"Finish it"

I pointed my gun at the prick still on the floor and shot him. When the others came running up to us. With Chibs in the lead,

"Oh, Mary mother of Christ, I leave you bad boys for two minutes and it all turns to shit"

"It's all good"

Tig then shouted over,

"Clay look at this"  
we walked over to the body and saw it was one of Darby's men,

"Darby's guy"

"So, he did make some new friends in chino" Clay said

"White boy must of sucked lots of brown dick" Tig said,

"A common enemy, us" Clay said

"Darby wants charming"

"There goes the neighbourhood" Clay said, then he shot up the sign to the warehouse, he lite a candle and rolled it into the warehouse, we were running out when it exploded. I knew in that moment we had started something that would affect those we love more then us. Once we were on our way, I started thinking about what Iz would think of me now, covered in blood and shit. She knew something was going to happen tonight, but I don't think she truly has realised who she is dating.

When I was with Tara she used to tell me what a monster I was for doing these things with the club, I didn't truly know Iz yet, but I hoped she wouldn't be the same way.

Me and op made our way back to his, I just hope Iz and Donna hadn't ripped each other's hair out by now. We pulled up outside his and got off our bikes, I looked at Op and smiled,

"Well doesn't seem to be any shouting now, maybe they killed each other"

To this Op laughed and pushed me, we got to the door opening it and walking in, where we heard laughing because we were still laughing I think we scared them cause all of a sudden, they started screaming. They look at each other and burst out laughing they high five and then walk over to us.

Iz gets to me and I pull her into my arms kissing her lip softly, I see Opie doing the same with Donna out of the corner of my eye. I see Iz look over to Donna and wink at her, which has her laughing. Iz then looks up to us both,

"How did it go?"

I knew she would ask this, but I wasn't comfortable telling her in front of Donna because I didn't know how much Opie wants her to know so I simply answered with.

"As planned"

She smiled at Donna and nodded,

"You ready to go Darlin?"

"Yeah let me grab my stuff and help Donna clean-up"

Before she could move Donna stepped in front of her,

"Don't you dare, you've done enough for me tonight"

She then pulled her into a hug whispering something I couldn't hear, Iz whispered something back and they both giggled at each other. This had me looking at Opie and smiling, I think Iz is going to be a good thing not just for me but for Opie and Donna's relationship to. She walked over to slip her shoes back on and looked at me walking back over to me.

"Lets go sexy" we all chuckled at her, she kissed Opie's cheek and waved to Donna.

"I'll text you in the morning Donna"

With that I was pulling her out of the door, I took off my jacket and put it on her cause it had got slightly cold I climbed on my bike holding out my hand to help her on. Once I knew she was on and was holding me tight I was speeding off down the road. I was going to go to the hospital but couldn't be bothered to see Tara and her disappointed looks, I knew I should go and see my son, but I also knew I didn't want to see him covered in someone's blood.

I pulled into the club and parked in my usual spot, I helped Iz off my bike and climbed off after her grabbing her hand. We walked hand in hand into the club and straight to our room. Once in I pushed her against the door with my lips crashing against hers, her hands found there way into my hair pulling me closer to her, my hands wrapping around her waist pulling her as close to me as I could.

She moved her hands down to my chest, which had me tensing slightly I knew what she would feel. She pulled her hand away from my chest and moved it into her line of sight, when I saw her eyes widening in fear I knew she had seen the blood. She looked up at me and into my eyes where I was looking back at her in fear.

"Jax?"

I heard the slight tremble in her voice and knew she feared it was my blood.

"It's not my bloody baby"

I could see the instant my words hit her, her eyes relaxed.

"Oh, good ok. How about a shower?"

This had me looking at her in surprise, I was used to being called a monster, or how much of a bad person I was or how what I was doing was bad and I should get out, but I had never once experienced this reaction.

"What? That's it? No shouting at me or calling me a monster?"

Her hand went to my cheek, her thumb running along my bottom lip and she smiled at me.

"You're not a monster Jax, I was worried the blood was yours nothing more. You don't have to tell me tonight cause I know your tell me when your ready. So, lets get a shower and go to bed, I want to feel your arms around me tonight."

I took a deep breath and could feel myself relaxing with each word she said to me.

"Ok baby"

I kissed her thumb and grabbed her hand pulling her into the bathroom, I turned on the shower and turned to her, where she slowly undressed and stepped into the shower smiling at me.

"Come on sexy join me"

I was in before she could finish her sentence, we washed each other and sneaked a few kisses, once out I passed her another of my tops to sleep in, she crawled into bed and laid on her side. I got in behind her sliding my arms around her pulling her close to me.

"Goodnight baby"  
I kissed her head and closed my eyes,

"Night babe"

Falling asleep as soon as the words were out of her mouth.

Waking up with Iz still wrapped in my arms was amazing, I don't think I have slept all night in so long. I had work to take care of in the garage today some bikes needed working on, so I slowly unwrapped my arms and got out of bed trying not to disturb her. It was a late night for us last night. I grabbed a pair of jeans, a black t-shirt and my uniform top for the garage, throwing it all on as I was walking. I got out of the room and went straight to work in the garage. I was welding a part when I heard a bike palling up, I looked up to see Bobby he stopped in front of me and Half sack holding a brown paper bag waving it at us,

"I got the good shit"

We followed him into the club, where he opened the bag and tipped the muffins out onto the table.

"Here you go boys"

Piney being the first to grab one,

"Oh, these Muffins go good with Tequila"

Chibs then speaking up, "Shits addictive, gonna make me a fat bastard"

Bobby telling us what he put into the Muffins, me asking

"Did you put hash in them?"

"You know my rule no bud before 9am"

"I don't have that rule"

Clay walking into the club,

"Morning kids, Deal with the niners is officially closed"

He put a bag on the table and started handing out envelopes full of cash,

"Spoke to Leroy and he is giddy about his new assault rifles"

Chibs said something, then Clay said something back.

"Spend it wisely boys might be a while before we see any gun green"

Our moment is gone when Juice walks in,

"Hey, just got an update from our city hall snitch, looks like Hale got a warrant to search our warehouse"

Just when we thought it was going to be a good day, I looked over to Clay who looked like he wanted to be anywhere but here. Before he could say anything Iz was walking into the bar area, she looked at us all smiling. She was still wearing my shirt and nothing more, this had Clay looking at me with a raised eyebrow I knew what he was asking so I just shock my head.

Iz walked over to Clay and kissed his cheek,

"Morning Daddy"

"Morning Princess sleep well?"

"I did, haven't slept that well in ages."

She then walked over to me stepping between my legs, she put her arms around my neck and leaned up to kiss me softly.

"Morning sexy"

"Morning baby"

"So, I was wondering if its ok with you Jax, I'd like to go and spend the day at the Hospital with Abel? I don't want to over step or anything so if…

I stopped her before she could finish, I put my hand over her mouth shaking my head,

"Baby girl I would love nothing more then for you to spend the day with my son, especially when I cant be there until later this evening"

"Ok babe, I'm gonna go get ready"

She then walked away, we all walked out of the club house to get things done. I was walking with Clay, and Bobby when Clay spoke up.

"I'm glad your sons going to be ok"

"Thanks, I am sorry about last night should have had that place level before the Mayans ever got there, I made a shit call"

Bobby then spoke up, I knew he was feeling guilty to, but he shouldn't of because it was all my fault, everything that happened with Abel really messed with my head.

"Yeah I'm the one that should have been there blowing that shit up"

"Everything happens for a reason, we hadn't hit that warehouse we would of never known about the nords and Mayans hook up."

We got into the office to see Ma carrying paperwork,

"Got to get this shit to Rosens guy"

Bobby walked out of the office and into the garage, as I went to leave I said to Ma,

"Going to see the kid tonight"

"Yeah, I'll be there. I still want to do that dinner maybe tomorrow night?"

"Sure"

With that I walked out of the office, and back into the garage to finish the bike I was working on. I was away with the bike fairies when I heard my name being called, I looked up to see Iz and what I saw had my jaw dropping open in shock and my dick standing to attention. The woman was pure sex on legs, and I couldn't wait for them legs to be wrapped around me one night soon.

She had on the shortest pair of black jean shorts I had ever seen, they had rips in the front of them she went through my shirt draw because she had on my black Sam Crow wife beater but tied in the front so she was showing a lot of belly, she must have cut my shirt which I have no issues with at all, she had black ankle heal boots on with silver studs on them and her hair was left down and naturally wavy and to finish she had on my sun glasses, again not complaining.

I walked over to her, putting my hands on her hips and pulling her towards me where I crashed my lips against hers I ran my tongue along her bottom lip asking for entrance which she gladly gave me, but before we could get to carried away Bobby was clearing his throat to get our attention. We pulled apart and looked over to him,

"What's up uncle Bobby?"

"Its nice seeing you and Jax happy but my niece and I really don't want to see that shit"

This had Iz giggling at him, 

"Ok uncle Bobby I promise to ravish Jax away from you next time"

"Thank you, princess,"

With that he went back to work, I shock my head and focused once again on Iz,

"Jax can I borrow a car?"

"Yea Darlin, there's one in the parking lot by our bikes you can use. We will go and get you one tomorrow, or you can do your bike test"

"Nah I like riding on the back of your bike"

I kissed her lips and pushed her in the direction of the car, smacking her ass as she walked away from me.

"Off with ya beautiful your distracting me from my work"

She giggled and walked away from me swaying her hips as she went, once I saw her get in the car and drive away I focused back on what I was doing. After about half hour Clay was calling us into church.

We put on our kuts and followed after him. We all took our seats and Clay filled us in about what Tig had done, Chibs was the first one to talk.

"What were you thinking brother?"

"I was thinking about getting my dick sucked twice"

Bobby then spoke up, normally when he spoke I listened but this time not so much.

"All anybody can prove is a couple of brownies swallowed, your chum they died hiding from the fire you didn't kill anybody."

He had a point but that's not what I was worried about,

"It aint about the man slaughter rap. CSU team test those bodies Tigs DNA puts that gun factory on our doorstep."

Juice then spoke up,

"Then ATF takes up permanent residence in each of our rectums."

"That warehouse sits on county property Hales gonna have to wait days for the paperwork to go through"

"County won't get involved, it's a local case"

Once things were spoke about Clay hit the gravel and church was over. Tig had really put us in the shit here why he couldn't just find an old lady and settle down I will never know. Its not the first time his done something like this and it probably won't be the last.

I was out on the bike when Hale pulled up alongside me,

"How you doing Jax? Heard about Wendy and the baby I'm sorry"

"Thanks"

I knew it was coming

"I took a ride out to the streams today, saw that warehouse that burnt down"

"Outside your jurisdiction aint it?"

Lights went green, so I pushed off and he followed alongside me, talking.

"Ever hear of Bluebird supply company?"

"Never heard of em"

"Whole area was littered with gun parts and Amo, warehouse was a gun factory"

"No kidding"

"Chief Unser will be retiring at the end of the month, I'll be stepping in his shoes. Unser's always had a look the other way policy with the Sons of Anarchy."

"Unser's a lazy drunk"

"I will not look the other way Jax"

"We're all free men protected by the constitution, you look any way you want chief."

I then sped off, I got to the hospital parked up and walked right in. Got to Abels room to see Iz stood outside it and Tara just walking out of his room. This had me speeding up and getting to Iz who looked pissed.

"Hey baby? Hows Abel?"

She looked at me and smiled but I could still see the anger in her eyes.

"Hey babe, I wouldn't know because Dr Bitch over there wouldn't let me in his room"

I saw she was pointing at Tara with her thumb I had no idea what Tara was even doing here. I grabbed Iz's hand and pulled her to stand in front of Tara.

"What's going on? Why didn't you let Iz in to see Abel? And why are you working on my son?"

"Jax, shes not family and I am a doctor working in this hospital!"

This had me pissed as well,

"Tara let me make this clear to you, Isabella is family she is my family and Abels she is allowed in his room whenever she wants to come and seen him. You on the other hand I do not want you working on my son, I do not want you near my son and if I have to make a complaint to stop you then I will!"

Iz pushed her out of the way and we made our way into the room to see Abel, I saw Tara glaring at Iz from the corner of my eye and knew I would have to make it clear to who ever was in charge here that I did not want Tara anywhere near my son and Iz is allowed in to see him. Once upon a time I would have been happy that Tara was back but not now, she had hurt me when she left. I knew our relationship was going to end because she was worse then Donna, always going on at me to leave Sam Crow behind, leave Charming behind and leave my family but I could never do that. Sam Crow is my home, it is my family I needed a woman who would accept that, and it seems Isabella is that woman I had been searching for.

I put my left hand on her waist pulling her close to me and my right hand went to her chin to lift her head up to look into my eyes, I placed a soft kiss on her lips and pulled back.

"Baby would you be my old lady? Would you get the Crow tattoo to show the world your mine?"

She looked into my eyes for a long time before smiling at me, she put her hand on my cheek.

"I would love to Jax but if I'm yours then you have to be mine. No cheating on me with any other woman, even if its what daddy called a sweet butt! If I give myself to you completely you have to do the same to me"

This I could promise, I knew a lot of the other guys who had old ladies would often sleep with sweet butts while away or kept it quiet within Sam Crow, but I wasn't like that, especially not with Iz she means to much to me to even want to sleep with another woman.

I moved both hands to her cheeks holding her face, so she could look into my eyes and know the truth of my words.

"Isabella, I would never do that to you! I swear to you hear and now in front of our little soldier, I would never intentially hurt you in that way. You are mine and I am yours in everyway"

I took a Sons ring off my finer and placed it on her thumb, I knew it would be to big for her ring finger, but I hoped the symbol of it would mean what I want it to mean.

"This is my promise to you, I will be faithful to you always, love you, cherish you and worship your body whenever you ask for it and even when you don't. I know the rings a bit big for your ring finger baby, but I promise when I find the right ring I will get it and put it on your finger and we will get married. But for now, this is just us, me and you swearing ourselves to each other"

I could see the tears in her eyes, so I wiped them away with my thumbs, and gently placed a kiss on her lips I pulled back, so she could speak.

"Jax I promise to love you, cherish you and be there for you when you need me. I am not only swearing myself to you, but to Sam Crow and to Abel your gorgeous son who I promise to protect with my life if needed. I will be faithful to you, be kind to you and remind you everyday you are not a monster. I will worship your body and let you worship mine whenever we can. I love you"

I pulled her into my arms holding her tight to my chest, in this moment I knew no matter what was to happen with Sam Crow with all the shit we had coming our way I knew I would never be alone again, Iz would always be at my side and I would always be by her side. We were not just Jax and Iz or even a son and his old lady we were equals, we would always be equals.

I pushed her slightly away from me, so I could kiss her again, my tongue seeking entrance and gaining access. I would forever remember the happiness I felt in this moment, I felt someone watching us so pulled back and saw Tara glaring at us again, this had me raising an eyebrow at her. I would have to watch her around Iz and Abel!

I turned away from her and focused on my family in front of me. She could wait! 

**AN,**

 **Thank you for sticking with me and being patient. I'm sorry its taken so long to update I had writers block for a while then my laptop decided it was ready for an update but has also decided my memory is to full so updating so its now being a bitch about it all and being slower than me in the mornings.**

 **I hope you enjoy this update.**

 **To a review I had from hateme101 who wrote, I like this but I feel as if you changed Bella's character to fast, someone can't change that much over night.**

 **You are right in that respect but also from the beginning I said my Bella would be different from the original. Bella hasn't changed she has always been the tough character I have wrote her as she just kept it well hidden because she didn't want Charlie to be upset with her, now she knows she can be the real her she is embracing it.**

 **As for some others who have asked if Edward will be coming back? At this time I have no plans to bring him back into it. I really don't like Edward, I don't like how he made decisions for Bella, leaving her and coming back etc.**

 **I hope to update more regularly so please stick with me.**

 **V**

 **XX**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10,**

 **Tara's POV,**

I'm stood outside Jax's sons room angry at what I see, I thought for sure coming back here would bring Jax back to me. Leaving him wasn't the wrong thing to do, it was the right thing to, but I got myself into a situation back in Chicago and need his help to get out of it. That's the only reason I came back to this god forsaken town, I got into a relationship with a man who turned out to be a physio now I needed Jax protection and that bitch was stood in my way.

I saw Jax give her his Son ring and knew I would have to do something drastic to get this bitch out of my way, it wouldn't be long before Joshua finds me. At one point in my life I knew I could always count on Jax to be there for me and he was until I left. I thought he would love me enough to fall at my knees the minute he saw me, and he would of if it wasn't for that stupid little bitch.

I wonder if little miss goody two shoes knows who shes actually dating because if she knew the full truth the shit, I know I bet the little bitch would run away screaming because I did all those years ago.

I kept glaring at the bitch until Jax looked at me raising his eyebrow I knew he would protect her with his last breath just from that look, but I had to try because without Jax I was dead.

I turned away from him and her then walked away. This would need a lot of planning, I had to get rid of her in the next two weeks because it would take me that long to work on Gemma and getting her on my side.

 **An, this is only a little glimpse into the mind that is Tara because well I don't like Tara lol**

 **Bella's POV,**

I was stood in Abel's hospital room wrapped in Jax's arms and I couldn't be happier. Coming to Charming was the best decision I had ever made, I was thankful to Charlie for bringing me up and being my father, but I would have been so much better off with my real father living here with him and Gemma. My life would have been so different, I heard Jax's cell, so I stepped back and let him answer it.

I looked out the window to see if Tara had gone, thankfully she had but something inside me told me this wouldn't be the last of her, I just knew she was gonna make trouble for me and Jax, but I wasn't worried because there is nothing, she can do that would make me leave Jax.

Before I got to carried away with my thoughts Jax grabbed my hand getting my attention, I looked over my shoulder at him and smiled.

"Hey baby, that was Clay I'm needed at the shop you ok here, or you want to come back with me?"

"I'm ok here thanks babe,"

He kissed me forehead then left.

 **An, just to let you know this chapter will switch between Bella and Jax for a bit, please stick with me I hope it all makes sense.**

 **Jax's POV,**

I got a call from Chibs to say Clay was calling for church, so I let Iz know I was leaving and kissed her forehead. I left the room and, on my way, out I spotted the head Doc in charge of Abel's case, so I decided to have a quick word with him before I did anything.

"Hey Doc, sorry to bother you. I've just come from Abel's room where I had to tell Tara off for not letting my girlfriend in to see Abel, she is aloud in his room at any time her name is Iz. Also, I want to make it clear here and now I don't want Tara anywhere near my son do I make myself clear?"

"Of course, Mr Teller I will make sure Dr Knowles is taken off your son's rotation and I will make sure Iz is let into Abel's room."

"Thanks Doc"

With that I've left, got straight on my bike and sped off. It didn't take me long to get to the club house, I put my cell in the box and took my seat.

Once sat down Juice kicked off the meeting,

"I spoke to Otto's sister and Lodi forensics team will be here in the morning."

"And the shit keeps pilling on my head, the only thing that's gonna keep Lodi from getting involved is another murder in Lodi."

"I don't know man, Hale's on red alert, Mayans, Nords everyone's twitchy as hell, its not a good time to kill anyone"

"Its never a good time, but were talking about protecting Tig here and staying out of the ATF cross hairs"

"We hit the projects find ourselves a dealer or…

"We shoot up a couple of nords, is what we should do, we should do that and dump their bodies in Lodi, buys us some time get those Mexicans out of the way, sends a message to Darby"

"Set it up"

Before Tig could leave the room, I came up with my idea, I knew it was a bad idea to kill anyone right now it would bring hell down on us all we didn't need that, not just as a club but I didn't need that right now, not now I had someone to live for. I had Iz to worry about and Abel and this mess would bring them into it and I didn't want that.

Iz may know about my world and well her world now too but it didn't mean she had to be brought into a mess that wasn't hers she wasn't even around when this mess was created. I told them my idea and they all looked at each other, I knew what they were thinking but I had to get their minds thinking right.

I told them what I was thinking and why I was thinking it, they agreed with me this would be our best move right now.

Clay hit the gavel calling end of church, we left the room and went out to our bikes, I took Chibs, Juice and Half Sack with me to Skeeters.

It didn't take us long to get there, we got off our bikes and walked as a unit with me taking the lead. Half sack and Juice pushed open the doors,

"They really cremate bodies here?" Half Sack seemed freaked out by this

"Yeah we do" Chibbs ever the loving dude of all this crazy shit

"Hey guys what you doing here?" Skeeter looked like he had just finished burning a body as he spoke to us.

"Need a favour Skeeter" I needed to get straight to the point, no time to twiddle our thumbs.

"Christ man now's not a good time" I see he was slightly stressed as he said this.

"Relax were not here to make a deposit," I said, then told him exactly what we needed.

"We need two bodies, fresh"

"You serious? For what?" I knew he would have questions, but I wasn't going to answer them.

"Well I could tell you, but I'd have to stuff you in the furnace"

"Two dead ones that's crazy shit"

"Sure, you took a beat at the golden gate this weekend."

"No, I stopped the ponies, stopped it all" He said this which had me looking at Chibs in pure shock! Shit what the fuck were we gonna do now?

"Your kidding? You don't want the money?"

"Working a programme, you know"

"Jesus Christ"

"There is something you can do for me though" Thank fuck I didn't even need to think

"What's that?"

"Emily Dunken" Who now?

I looked to Chibbs with a questioning look who the fucks Emily

"Emily Dunken, shes one of the hotties,"

"You want to hook up with a Crow eater I'll make it happen"

"Shit you've got a deal then"

He walked over to his list, we made all arrangements with Skeeter and left Half Sack to dig up the bodies, looked like I had some shit to work out for Skeeter.

I got back to the club house and headed straight to my room, I was looking for a clean t-shirt when someone knocked on my door. I opened to find a blonde woman stood there,

"Hey Jax"

"Hey" Who the fuck was this piece of ass and what the fuck was she doing at my door? Thank god Iz was at the hospital or this wouldn't look to good in her eyes.

"Chibbs said you were looking for me? I'm Emily"

"Right shit come on in" I opened the door wider and let her into my room, I took a seat on the edge of my bed while she sat on the chair backwards, didn't even register that maybe letting her into my room wasn't all that good of an idea.

"Nice room"

"Yeah! So, I need you to do a favour for the club Emily"

"Really? Sure. I mean what do you need? What can I do?" Yeah, she had to back track there before she agreed to do something she didn't want to do, but then again with her being a Crow eater which is just another name for a sweet butt they will do just about anything for the club because they all want to become an old lady. Never in the history of the sons has it ever happened but they all thought they would be the one to change that, don't get me wrong shes pretty but not my type especially now I have Iz no one would ever come close to her in my eyes.

"You know Skeeter?"

"Yeah that guys been trying to get into my pants since high school"

"Yeah I need you to let him in"

"Are you serious? That guy burns bodies for a living he creeps me out"

"I know but we need Skeeter to do us a good deed. And the only thing he wants is the touch of a beautiful Emily Dunken"

I grabbed her hand in the process,

"I'm not some whore" Yeah right princess tell that to someone else who doesn't actually know the true meaning of a Crow eater.

"Come on it will be our little secret"

"Yeah!" ok so maybe it wouldn't be, but I wasn't about to let on that the whole club would know.

"I need you Emily"

With that shes stood up from the chair and pulled her clothes off this instantly had me tensing again thank fuck Iz wasn't here, she walked to the side of me and rubbed herself against me like that was supposed to turn me on and want her more. I knew where this was going, even if I didn't have Iz this Emily chick wouldn't stand a chance with me.

"You do me I'll do him"

I stood up and took a step away from her, so she wasn't so close to me before I had a chance to speak my door opened, I went to shout at whoever the fuck just walked in without knocking when I heard a gasp. My eyes shot straight to Iz who was stood there looking at me in nothing but hurt and anger before I could speak, she beat me to it.

"What the fucks going on Jax? This is how I find you after all what you said to me at the hospital? What you realise you've made a mistake and don't want me now? But instead of just telling me like a man you go all coward and let me find you with someone else so what? I can end it with you at least that way daddy wont hurt you right?"

All I could think was what the fuck is she going on about? Mistake? Why the fuck would she think I made a mistake in wanting to be with her? Then I remembered about her ex and how he ended it with her, I knew I would have to prove so much to Iz, but I never thought she would doubt how I feel for her or whether I want to be with her.

I took a step towards her with my hand out to grab hers, but she took a step back from me, I knew what this must look like, but she has to let me explain.

"Iz, it's not what it looks like I promise"

"Really?" I could see she was trying to be strong, but her voice trembled on that one word and I knew I fucked up big time, its at this point I realise I should never of let Emily into my room. I couldn't even use the fact that I thought Iz would be in the hospital all day with Abel because no matter what I shouldn't of let Emily into this room this is our room mine and Izzy's.

"Iz baby I promise you nothing was going to happen, you came in before I could turn her down"

"That's not the point is it Jax? What the fuck is she doing in your room anyway?"

"I needed to speak to her about club business" Maybe that wasn't the right thing to say? Me discussing club business with another female in our room yeah not a great idea at all. Especially if she thinks I wouldn't discuss it with her once all was sorted.

With that one sentence the tears began to fall, I instantly walked forward and wrapped my arms around her. I couldn't stand to see her cry especially because of me.

"Baby please don't cry let me fix this"

Before she could say anything, back Emily opened her mouth and made everything worse.

"Jax? Do we have a deal? You do me I do Skeeter right?" Yeah cause that didn't make me sound like a complete asshole right there! I knew the bitch would try to do anything to end me and Iz especially now that she knew I was in a relationship.

With that Iz has ripped herself out of my arms, looked into my eyes which had me stumbling back a bit at the pain I saw there. She took the Sons ring off I had given her earlier and threw it at me thankfully I caught it before it hit the floor. She then looked at Emily with so much hate and disgust on her face the saying if looks could kill popped into my head.

"You want him you whore you can have him"

She then looked at me, all I could see was hurt all over her face. The tears were just rolling down her cheeks, she shook her head and ran away from me. I took a step towards the door when Emily grabbed my arm.

"Come on Jax"

I ripped my arm out of her grip and walked away, I got to the main club area and saw Iz in Clays arms sobbing. I had to make this right with her, there was no way I was living without her now I had her in my life. Clay saw me coming when he pulled his gun on me, I stopped walking and stood there with my hands in the air in surrender. He pushed Iz behind him and into Bobby's waiting arms, Clay then moved towards me gun still in hand. I knew this if I ever hurt her that Clay would react this way, he had already missed out on so much of her life that now he had her in his life he was never letting go and no way in hell was any man ever going to hurt her again.

Every member of this club would protect her with their lives, even those that hadn't even spent a lot of time with her.

"I told you what would happen if you hurt my daughter Jax. I also told you not to get involved with her if you were gonna screw around on her, you want some sweet butt whore then you can have them but not when your with my daughter!"

I took a step closer to Clay which had the gun digging into my chest right over my heart. I had to make the point that I would let him kill me for hurting her.

"Clay let me make this right please. I never meant to hurt her, nothing would of happened between me and Emily I was literally just opening my mouth to tell her that when Iz walked in the room….

I knew that just sounded like an excuse, Emily shouldn't have got as far as taking her clothes off I should of stopped it in that moment I had no one but myself to blame in this moment and I would make sure Iz knew.

I could see Iz picked her head up off Bobby's chest to look at me, so I stared directly into her eyes, so she knew I was telling the truth. I then moved round Clay and stood in front of her placing my finger under her chin to pull her face up to me. My other hand went down to her left hand slipping the ring back on.

"This ring is to never come off baby even if you don't want me anymore, I will always want you! I gave you this ring for a reason, it wasn't just to declare my love for you it was to show you how important you are to me how much you mean to. We don't give our sons rings out to anybody baby.

I meant everything I said to you today in that hospital. You are mine and I am yours baby! No one is going to come between us not even a Crow eater, I know I did wrong I never should of let her into our room. I am so sorry baby please forgive me!"

I moved her hand to place over my heart and finished speaking

"Can you feel that? My heart is beating so fast right now, its breaking at the fact that I've hurt you! But this heart beats for you, the moment I met you I knew you were the one for me no one would ever come close to an inch of the love I have for you. Before you there was so much darkness you were like this golden light of happiness pulling me out of the whole of shit that was my life.

Before you I didn't care if I lived or died but now, now baby I can see a future for me and you, with Abel our own family. I promise you nothing was going to happen, she took me by surprise, but it never should have got that far. Please baby you're the only woman I want!"

She stared deep into my eyes searching for some hint of deceit, but she would find none because everything I said was true, she is the only one for me there is no other. She finally found what she was searching for because she stepped into my arms and wrapped hers around my neck, my arms immediately tightening and pulling her closer to me.

"I'm sorry Jax I over reacted, after Edward I never want to be hurt again especially by you, I couldn't handle it"

This had my heart clenching painfully, I moved one hand to place under her chin to pull her face up to mine and placed my lips against hers softly, kissing her was always a passionate experience its like the whole world grows brighter around me. I pulled back and looked into her eyes,

"Baby I promise you I would never intentially hurt you"

She nodded her head, I saw Clay about to speak but before he could Emily who must have come out of my room sometime during me talking to Iz spoke up, what she said just had me wishing I never met her I should have known she would be nothing but trouble.

"So, what's the deal then Jax we doing this or not?"

I didn't even pay attention to her just looked at Chibbs and nodded my head in her direction. For someone who claims they are not a whore she was certainly acting like one, I wonder if these women ever truly see how desperate they all come across as. Chibs could deal with her, I didn't have to be the one that needed to seal the deal all he needed to do was get her to fuck Skeeter and from what I could see of her demeanour that wouldn't be a problem at all.

I didn't even look at her I kept my eyes focused on Iz.

Chibbs walked over to her with a smirk on his face and grabbed her arm,

"Right Darlin, Jax is busy with his girl. Your be dealing with me from now on lets go shall we"

She didn't even get to speak before he was pulling her down the hall to his room, we all heard his door close and I finally took a breath and could relax.

"Come on Darlin lets go spend some time with Abel, shall we?"

She just nodded her head, she pulled away from me and hugged Clay kissing his cheek then doing the same with Bobby.

"Bye daddy"

"Bye Princess."

He nodded his head at me which had me nodding back. I grabbed Iz's hand and pulled her outside with me we went straight over to the bike where I climbed on first then held my hand out to help her on. Once I felt her wrap her arms around me, I started the bike and off we went. Once we got to the hospital we could talk more, because I still had so much to say to her especially about today because I needed her to know that she had absolutely nothing to worry about.

I would never step out on her, not for anyone. We pulled up and parked, I held my hand out to help her off then got off myself. I grabbed her hand and lead us both to Abel's room, once inside I closed the door and sat down on the chair pulling her into my lap wrapping my arms tightly around her.

"Baby I've got so much I want to say, so much you need to know about but right now none of it seems to be coming to my mind. The one thing though that is clear to me is that I am so in love with you! You have to believe me on that ok? No one will ever come between us, because I want no one but you"

Once I was finished, she turned around in my lap, so she was straddling me, her knee's digging into the back of the chair. She put her hands on my face so we could look into each other's eyes.

"You don't have to say anything else Jax, I should have let you explain before I went off the deep end, but I didn't. lets put it behind us and move on from it shall we? But just so you know if I ever see that bitch in our room or even near you again, I'll be the one grabbing daddy's gun and I wont just stick it in her face I'll pull the damn trigger"

She said it so simple like it was an everyday thing to say which I guess in our world it was an everyday thing. But the fact that she just seemed to come into our lives and click so instantly meant she was where she was supposed to be and that was with me as my old lady!

"Got it Darlin"

With that I've cupped her face and pulled her lips to mine. This is where I want to be, I knew from now on everything would be ok. Iz accepted me warts and all, I knew she didn't know everything that was to know about me and the club just yet but in time she would, but I had no doubt in my mind that she would be a perfect old lady for me. I pulled away from her and put my forehead to hers closing my eyes. This is a perfect moment us here with our family. I couldn't wait to see what the future holds for us all, with Iz I knew it would never be boring.

 **AN,**

 **There you have it guys, an update! I am so sorry it has taken so long to update this story my carpal tunnel prevented me from being able to type without pain. But I've now had treatment and am hoping I can update more regularly now.**

 **I hope you like this update, I'm hoping it's a good one for you all.**

 **Now should I have Tara pop up in the next chapter? Should she cause some trouble?**

 **Let me know what your ideas are.**

 **Have a nice week all stay safe**

 **V**


End file.
